Pemuda Malas
by RPGuT
Summary: Orang yang suka bermalas-malasan itu tidak akan bisa apa-apa,tetapi Shikamaru bisa membuktikan bahwa orang yang suka bermalas-malasan itu dapat melakukan apapun. Bahkan Shikamaru dapat menaklukkan hati Temari,kakak Gaara yang sangat kasar.
1. Chapter 1

**Pemuda Malas by RPGuT**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn : AU,OOC,Typos**

 **Chapter 1 : Malas & Kasar**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut diikat model nanas,tengah berjalan malas menuju kelasnya.

Ia begitu malas untuk melakukan apapun saat ini,padahal ini masih pagi,yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah pergi ke kelasnya dan tidur dikelas.

Sesampainya dikelas seperti biasa ia tidur,dan terkadang ia membolos untuk tidur di atas atap sekolah.

Tapi untuk yang sekarang tidur dikelas saja sudah cukup baginya,karena ia terlalu malas untuk menaiki tangga yang terlalu banyak.

Bel masukpun berbunyi,mau tidak mau ia harus bangun dan tidak boleh tidur dikelas untuk saat ini.

Karena jam pelajaran untuk saat ini Kakashi yang menjadi gurunya,ia tidak ingin tidur didepan Kakashi mengingat dulu ia pernah dikadukan oleh Kakashi kepada ibunya,dan saat itu juga ibunya terus mengomel panjang lebar padanya.

Setelah 20 menit bel masuk,barulah Kakashi muncul dengan senyumannya yang tidak kelihatan,karena tertutupi oleh masker hitamnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" menyapa para murid sambil tersenyum dan meminta maaf,hal itu selalu dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

"Kau terlambat lagi,sebaiknya jangan masuk kalau keterusan terlambat guru Kakashi" memberi saran pada Kakashi,orang berambut model nanas itu tampak tidak senang dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi berjalan menuju mejanya,meletakkan barang-barangnya dan tersenyum "Ohh...maaf kalau begitu" tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun Kakashi tersenyum,dan meminta maaf lagi,tidak peduli dengan para muridnya yang mulai kesal padanya.

Kakashi kemudian membuka buku pelajaran miliknya,mencari materi selanjutnya membahasnya bersama murid-muridnya,dan membagi beberapa murid untuk berkelompok.

"Apa! Aku harus sekelompok dengan si ayam!"

Kakashi menatap bosan anak itu,kelas ini adalah kelas unik dimana semua murid-muridnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja kalau berbicara seperti itu pada gurunya.

Menghela nafas,Kakashi kemudian membalas teriakan salah satu muridnya "Naruto,kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri,sekarang kau dan Sasuke adalah satu kelompok! Jadi bekerja samalah dengan Sasuke" dengan sabar Kakashi menasehati muridnya,namun yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke bukan saling berbaikan,mereka malah saling memandang dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Shikamaru melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih bertengkar,menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu melihat kearah Kakashi "Seharusnya kau cari orang yang sudah akrab dari awal,bukan orang seperti mereka" mendengar perkataan Shikamaru,Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Aku tahu maksudmu" lanjut Shikamaru setelah melihat ekspresi Kakashi.

Kakashi melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kurang senang "Shikamaru,apa kelompokmu ada masalah? Kurasa Gaara,Kiba,dan Chouji tidak ada masalah" balas Kakashi dengan senyuman dibalik maskernya.

"Memang,tidak masalah"

Kakashi tersenyum sekali lagi dibalik maskernya,dia tau kalau berbicara dengan Shikamaru memanglah tidak semudah memutar telapak tangan,pemuda itu pasti berpikir cepat sebelum berbicara sehingga sulit untuk membalas perkataannya.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing Kakashi membalas seadanya "Shikamaru,sopanlah sedikit pada gurumu,kalau kau masih bersikap seakan-akan aku ini musuhmu maka aku akan membuat nilaimu pada matapelajaranku jadi merah,kau taukan kau ini sudah kelas 12,bersikaplah layaknya seperti anak kelas 12 lainnya" Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar perkataannya "Baiklah kerjakan tugas kelompok kalian" lanjutnya.

Semua kelompok mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi,namun jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan berganti dengan jam istirahat,tidak ada satupun kelompok yang sudah diberi tugas oleh Kakashi berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya,itu karena beberapa dari mereka ada yang bercanda,bertengkar,dan bermalas-malasan.

Sedangkan Kakashi,ia tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan para muridnya,itu karena ia sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

Kakashi berdiri,membereskan buku,dan barang-barangnya yang ada diatas meja "Baiklah kalau begitu,lanjutkan tugas kelompok kalian dirumah" kemudian Kakashi pergi keluar kelas.

Kakashi berjalan manjauhi kelas 12 yang dibimbing olehnya tadi "Guru Kakashi" langkah Kakashi berhenti karena panggilan itu,dilihatnya si pemilik suara itu,kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Ternyata kau Shikamaru,ada apa?" tanya Kakashi mencoba basa-basi.

"Kau bilang padaku bersikaplah layaknya seperti anak kelas 12 lainnya,seharusnya aku yang bilang padamu bersikaplah seperti guru lainnya,kebiasaan burukmu itu hilangkanlah,selain itu dilihat dari sisi pandang yang berbeda kau membuat semua orang berkelompok dan memberikan mereka tugas hanya agar kau dapat bersantai dan membaca buku mesummu itukan!" Kakashi menghela nafas panjang,mendengar perkataan Shikamaru barusan.

Kakashi sudah menduganya,salah saja berbicara konsekuensi yang diterimanya akan lebih buruk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Shikamaru lalu pergi ke kelas,membiarkan Kakashi berdiri mematung disana.

Sesampainya dikelas Shikamaru langsung tidur diatas kursi yang sudah disusunnya sejajar.

"Shikamaru"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya,ternyata teman-teman sekelompoknya.

Ia bangun dari posisi tidur,duduk dikursinya dan melihat teman-teman sekelompoknya.

"Shikamaru bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan tugas itu dirumahku?" tawar Gaara pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir "Hmm...bisa saja sih" jawabnya setelah berpikir cepat.

Chouji memakan kripik kentangnya,dia lebih memilih meladeni makanan dari pada teman-temannya.

Kiba tersenyum kearah Shikamaru,memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya "Jadi jam berapa kita berkumpul?" tanya Kiba masih setia dengan senyumannya.

Gaara tampak berpikir "Sore saja,soalnya kakakku pulang kerja malam" jawab Gaara.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kakakmu sudah bekerja ya?" Shikamaru malah jadi penasaran dengan Gaara,karena sebelumnya Gaara itu orang yang pendiam dan tertutup,tapi sekarang tidak itu semua karena Kakashi yang menjadikan mereka satu kelompok.

"Kedua kakakku sudah kuliah yang satu semester 2 dan yang satunya semester 6,kami hidup bertiga tanpa ibu dan ayah" jelas Gaara dengan wajah sedih.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan "Kau sudah besar Gaara,menangis seperti itu membuat semua orang merasa jijik! Bukan kasihan" Kiba terkejut dengan perkataan Shikamaru,ia hendak membalas tidak terima akan perkataan Shikamaru pada Gaara,tapi Shikamaru sudah memberinya kode.

Gaara tersenyum kecil "Iya terimakasih! Shikamaru kau hebat!" puji Gaara pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sore jam 4" ucap Shikamaru membuat keputusan,kemudian kembali berbaring diatas kursinya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya,dirumah Gaara mereka sudah berkumpul,kini mereka berada di dalam kamar Gaara.

"Jadi tugas yang diberikan Kakashi sebanyak ini ya" Shikamaru membuka suara,ia baru tau tugas yang diberikan Kakashi sebanyak ini,karena tadi dikelas ia hanya bermalas-malasan dan tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Chouji memakan kripik kentangnya sambil melihat Shikamaru "Ini semuakan salahmu Shikamaru,kita belum satupun menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan guru Kakashi" ujar Chouji kemudian menelan kripik kentang hasil kunyahannya.

Kiba melihat Chouji malas "Kau juga kerjamu makan saja,50 soal ini harus diselesaikan sekarang" Chouji mendengus mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Ayo kita kerjakan" ucap Gaara memberi semangat.

3 jam sudah berlalu tapi masih 25 soal yang selesai Shikamaru menyelesaikan 15 soal,dan Gaara menyelesaikan 10 soal,setelah menyelesaikan 15 soal Shikamaru tertidur pulas di kasur Gaara hingga 2 jam lebih,Gaara tidak ingin menggangu makanya ia membiarkan Shikamaru tertidur pulas,sedangkan Kiba dan Chouji hanya bantu meramaikan saja.

Hari sudah jam 7 sore,Kiba dan Chouji sudah pulang meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur dikamar Gaara,sedangkan Gaara ia masih mengerjakan tugas itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan,ia melihat cahaya yang terang sekali,ia bangun dari tidurnya,melihat Gaara yang masih mengerjakan tugas.

Dilihatnya sekelilingnya,hanya ada dia dan Gaara,dilihatnya jam yang ternyata sudah jam 8 malam.

Ia bangun dan mendekati Gaara,Gaara melihat kearah Shikamaru "Biar aku yang menggantikanmu" tawarnya pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum "Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu,soalnya kau tidur terlalu nyaman" jelas Gaara,dan Shikamaru bisa mengerti itu.

Gaata berdiri kemudian menuju kearah pintu kamar "Kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar" kemudian Gaara keluar dari kamarnya.

Belum sampai 10 menit Shikamaru sudah menyelesaikan 5 soal.

"Cklek!"

Bunyi suara pintu terdengar olehnya,ia menoleh dan melihat ternyata bukan Gaara,melainkan perempuan dengan rambut yang dikuncir empat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru langsung setelah perempuan itu masuk kekamar Gaara.

Perempuan itu tampak kesal melihatnya,bagaimana tidak? Seakan-akan rumah ini milik Shikamaru,tidak ada sopannya sedikit "Aku kakak Gaara,Temari" jawab perempuan itu dengan nada kurang senang.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Aku tidak menanyai namamukan?" mendengar itu Temari jadi tambah kesal.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya,Shikamaru melihatnya dan Shikamaru tau akan bahaya nantinya kalau dilanjutkan lagi percakapan ini.

Shikamaru kemudian kembali fokus pada tugasnya,mengerjakan tugasnya hingga selesai.

Temari mendekati Shikamaru,ia berdiri dibelakang Shikamaru yang tengah duduk sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau pintar juga" puji Temari melihat semua soal dijawab Shikamaru dengan mudah.

Shikamaru memajukan tubuhnya sedikit bermaksud menjauhi diri dari Temari,karena posisinya yang terasa tidak nyaman,mereka terlalu dekat dan Shikamaru bisa merasakan nafas Temari di lehernya tadi.

"Bukan aku yang mengerjakan tugas ini sampai selesai,kerjaku hanya tiduran saja tadi,dan aku baru mengerjakan sedikit,selebihnya Gaara" jawab Shikamaru,dapat dilihatnya Temari tengah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sudah kuduga,Gaara mengerjakan semua ini! Adikku itu memang pintar!" Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan 'sombong sekali dia' batin Shikamaru.

Temari mendekati Shikamaru lagi,ia melihat Shikamaru yang tengah mengerjakan soal-soal yang sulit,Shikamaru sedikit terganggu dengan kedekatan Temari yang menurutnya terlalu dekat "Tolong menjauhlah dariku,kau itu sudah tante-tante seleraku bukan tante-tante lho!" ucap Shikamaru merasa sangat terganggu,bisa didengarnya Temari berdecak kesal dan sedikit menjauh.

Temari terus memperhatikan soal yang dikerjakan Shikamaru,menurut Temari soal yang dikerjakan Shikamaru sangatlah sulit,namun dengan mudahnya dikerjakan oleh Shikamaru.

Merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Temari,Shikamaru menghadap kearah Temari "Kau kenapa? Cari saja om-om diluar sana untuk dijadikan objek tatapanmu itu!" mendengar perkataan Shikamaru,Temari merasa tersinggung,ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya kearah wajah Shikamaru.

"Kau mau kupukul?" tanya Temari terdengar seperti tawaran bagi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil "Tawaran yang menarik,baiklah pukul saj–"

"Buakh!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya,Shikamaru terjatuh dari kursi karena pukulan keras dari Temari,tepat dibibir.

Shikamaru sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Temari benar-benar akan memukulnya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" Shikamaru berteriak sambil memegangi bibirnya.

'Jadi dia serius' pikir Shikamaru demikian.

Temari menatap Shikamaru sangar,ia masih mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Shikamaru yang sudah kapok merasakan tinju Temaripun mau tidak mau angkat tangan tanda menyerah "Aku menyerah,maaf soal yang tadi" ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Namun Temari tidak peduli,ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan tinjunya yang mulai berapi-api.

Melihat Temari yang terus saja melangkah maju dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal erat Shikamaru jadi pucat "Hey! Ak-aku sudah minta maaf!" dengan gugup Shikamaru mencoba berbicara.

Bisa dilihat Temari tengah tersenyum iblis,sambil mendekatinya perlahan-lahan.

"Cklek!"

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Temari menoleh kearah pintu,begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

Begitu tau yang masuk adalah Gaara,Temari tersenyum lembut Shikamaru terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Temari dalam sekejap.

Terpesona dengan senyuman Temari,Shikamaru menampar wajahnya agar tersadar dari alam pesona.

Temari tersenyum sambil berjalan kearah Gaara "Kau sudah habiskan makanmu?" tanyanya lembut,seperti seorang ibu yang berbicara pada anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Sudah" jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,kupikir aku harus membersihkan kamarmu,tapi ternyata ada temanmu" setelah mengatakan itu Temari pergi keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Shikamaru berdiri sambil memegang bibirnya "Gaara,kakakmu kasar dan...cantik" pujinya membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kerjakan lagi" ujar Gaara masih dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah jam 9 malam,mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok yang diberikan Kakashi pada mereka.

"Baiklah,Gaara terima kasih atas kerja samanya!"

Shikamaru kemudian bermapitan dengan Gaara "Bagaimana kalau kuantar dengan mobil?" tawar Gaara,Gaara tidak ingin Shikamaru pulang sendirian karena jarak antara rumahnya dan Shikamaru jelas jauh,jadi Gaara menawarkan kepada Shikamaru untuk mengantarnya dengan mobil.

"Tidak perlu Gaara" Shikamaru menolak tawaran Gaara,ia jelas tidak ingin membuat Gaara melakukan hal yang merepotkan lagi,karena tadi ia sempat tidur dan membuat Gaara harus duduk sambil mengerjakan tugas susah payah,sedangkan ia tidur enak.

"Tidak apa Shikamaru ak–" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya,Temari datang dari belakang,dan memotong perkataannya "Gaara,dimana temanmu tadi?" tanyanya dengan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan,dengan wajah kusam.

Shikamaru terkejut melihat Temari yang sudah acak-acakan "Astaga! Jelek sekali kau!" ujar Shikamaru mencoba memanas-manasi Temari.

Temari melangkah melewati Gaara,ia maju dengan cepat ditariknya kerah baju Shikamaru,membuat Gaara dan Shikamaru terkejut.

Temari menatap Shikamaru tajam,membuat Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk "Hey! Maaf aku gak sengaja mengatakan itu" ucap Shikamaru gugup.

Temari menarik kerah Shikamaru sekuat tenaga,membuat Shikamaru mau tidak mau melangkah maju kearah Temari menariknya.

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan tugasku!" ujar Temari kemudian menarik kerah baju Shikamaru sekuat tenaganya,membawa Shikamaru masuk kerumahnya.

"Kak–"

"Gaara! Diamlah aku sedang pusing!" Temari dengan cepat memotong perkataan Gaara,membuat Gaara diam sesaat.

Temari menarik kerah baju Shikamaru sekuat tenaganya,sempat Shikamaru memberontak,tapi itu tidak membuahkan hasil,malahan kancing yang ada dikerahnya copot.

"Kau! Ikut aku sebentar kekamarku!" paksa Temari membuat Shikamaru ketakutan.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya panjang,berpikir dalam diam kemudian mengeluarkan satu kata yang akan membuat siapapun meraka terkena skakmat "Memangnya siapa kau? Memaksaku seperti ini?" perkataan itu sukses membuat Temari berhenti menarik paksa Shikamaru.

"Kalau tugasku tidak selesai,kutampar kau!" balas Temari yang membuat Shikamaru merasa terkena skakmat balasan.

Mau tidak mau Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah,mengingat bekas pukulan Temari dibibirnya yang belum sembuh,apa lagi kalau ia memberontak,maka akan lebih buruk jadinya nanti.

Sesampainya didepan kamar Temari,Temari langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar,membawa Shikamaru dengan paksa dan melempar tubuh Shikamaru kekasurnya.

Shikamaru yang terlempar sempat terkejut,namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat kamar Temari,ini pertama kalinya baginya masuk kekamar seorang wanita 'Jadi seperti ini kamar wanita' pikirnya takjub,melihat barang-barang Temari yang tersusun rapi.

Masih dalam keadaan takjubnya,tiba-tiba ia dilempari 2 buku yang lumayan tebal oleh Temari,membuat ia terkejut lagi.

Shikamaru melihat 2 buku yang dilempar Temari,sedikit heran dengan kening yang berkerut,ia melihat Temari yang kini sudah duduk di kursi belajar "Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya meminta jawaban yang pasti dan jelas.

"Baca 2 buku itu! Dalam waktu 1 jam kau harus bisa memahami semua materinya! Dan bantu aku untuk selesaikan tugasku!" perintah Temari,membuat Shikamaru mendengus saat mendengarnya,Shikamaru melihat jam yang berada di atas meja disamping kasur Temari,kemudian melihat Temari yang tengah membaca buku.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang "Ini sudah jam 9 lewat,kalau 1jam aku pasti pulang lebih lama lagi" ujarnya mencoba membuat Temari mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bisa membaca dan memahami materi-materi yang ada didalam 2 buku itu selama 30 menit!"

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan "Membosankan,bahkan ibuku tidak pernah memaksaku seperti ini,kau itu cantik tapi kasar!" mendengar itu Temari berhenti membaca bukunya,ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"K-kau harus bisa memahami materinya dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin!" dengan gugup ia memerintahkan Shikamaru,tidak seperti tadi kini ucapannya tidak terdengar seperti sedang memerintah.

Temari masih menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dipegangnya,semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya,dibilang cantik Temari merasa malu,karena belum ada yang pernah mengatakannya cantik selain adik-adiknya,kebanyakan orang memanggilnya iblis dibandingkan cantik,tentunya itu semua karena sifatnya yang kasar.

Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari dalam diam,kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada buku yang dilempar Temari tadi,ia kemudian membacanya mencoba memahami isi buku tersebut.

20 menit telah berlalu,Shikamaru telah selesai membaca 2 buku yang diberikan Temari tadi,ia memperhatikan Temari yang masih membaca "Kau itu...membaca lama sekali ya" ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum singkat.

Temari menutup buku yang dipegangnya,ia sedikit heran dengan Shikamaru,dilihatnya jam di smartphone layar sentuhnya,kemudian dia menatap heran Shikamaru "Apa sudah 30 menit?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Ini belum 30 menit,aku membaca hal yang penting saja,teks yang tidak terlalu penting tidak aku baca,jadi waktu 10 menitnya kugunakan untuk tidur" jawab Shikamaru,kemudian ia berbaring nyaman diatas kasur Temari,dan mengambil bantal milik Temari.

Melihat itu Temari jadi kurang senang "Kau tidak sopan sekali! Itu barang milikku!" bentaknya pada Shikamaru,namun Shikamaru malah tersenyum membuat Temari lebih mendidih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Terserah,kau saja membawaku kesini tanpa persetujuanku,jadi kita impas" balasnya cuek.

Temari kemudian berdiri dari kursinya sambil membawa buku lain yang diambilnya diatas meja belajarnya "Kau masih mau hidupkan? Ayo cepat kerjakan tugas ini!" perintahnya dengan seenaknya.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Sendiri?"

Temari memutar kedua bola matanya,bosan. Mencoba sabar dengan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan,jelas sekali baginya bahwa Shikamaru mengatakan itu hanya untuk memancing amarahnya saja.

"Ayo kita kerjakan bersama!" jawab Temari sambil meletakkan bukunya didepan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Selesai sudah tugas Temari,dan itu semua berkat pertolongan dari Shikamaru,kini Shikamaru berada di dalam mobil yang dibawa oleh Temari,ia muak sekarang dengan tingkah kakak Gaara ini,selalu saja memaksakan kehendaknya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang sendiri,tapi Temari terlalu memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang. Mengingat itu membuat Shikamaru pusing bukan main.

 ** _FlashBack_**

Tugas yang mereka kerjakan sudah selesai,kini Shikamaru sudah keluar dari kamar Temari,meninggalkan Temari yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya sendiri,dan turun mencari Gaara.

"Gaara,aku pulang" ucapnya singkat.

"Kuantar saja Shikamaru" tawar Gaara pada Shikamaru,Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah Gaara aku pulang sendiri saja!" kemudian dengan cepat Shikamaru keluar dari rumah besar Gaara.

Baru mau melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pintu utama,tiba-tiba seseorang menahan bahunya dari belakang.

Shikamaru berdecak sebal,ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang,dan ia terkejut ternyata Temari.

Kini Temari sudah rapi rambutnya tidak acak-acakan lagi,mungkin saat membereskan kamar tadi ia juga membereskan penampilannya.

"Apa lagi maumu?"

"Kuantar pulang"

Mendengar tawaran itu,Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Tidak perlu!" jawabnya santai.

Temari membalikkan badan Shikamaru dengan sekuat tenaganya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan,dan itu sempat membuat Shikamaru terkejut "Gaara bilang,rumahmu itu jauh jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan mobilku" mendengar penjelasan Temari,Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan 'Kurang ajar kau Gaara!' makinya dalam hati.

"Itu tidak perlu!" tolak Shikamaru,membuat Temari jadi marah karena tidak menerima sebuah penolakan.

"Kau kuantar! Atau kutampar kau!" paksa Temari,membuat Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya,bosan.

Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Temari,kemudian mengusap telapak tangan Temari 'Lembut' pikirnya,Temari yang tidak paham akan yang dilakukan Shikamaru hanya diam saja.

"Kau itu punya tangan yang lembut,kenapa digunakan untuk menampar orang?" tanya Shikamaru,membuat Temari terkejut dan menarik tangannya dari Shikamaru.

Temari memegang telapak tangannya yang diusap Shikamaru tadi,sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya,dan Shikamaru bisa langsung tau kalau Temari kini sedang malu.

Temari menundukkan kepalanya "Kumohon..." kini Temari memohon dengan nada yang lembut pada Shikamaru.

Mendengar suara lembut Temari,Shikamaru akhirnya tersentuh "Untuk apa semua ini?"

Temari menaikkan kepalanya "Untuk berterima kasih!" balasnya mantap.

"Oke! Terserah maumu" balas Shikamaru pasrah dengan keadaan.

 ** _FlashBack End_**

Dan sekarang disinilah Shikamaru,duduk malas disamping tante-tante yang tengah fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Belok kanan!" balas Shikamaru malas,karena tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Temari.

Tidak terlalu lama,mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru keluar dari mobil dan pergi begitu saja,berhenti sebentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Temari "Terimakasih" ucapnya,kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Temari tersenyum "Sama-sama" ucapnya pelan,kemudian ia menyalakan mobilnya kembali dan melaju pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,seperti biasa Shikamaru pergi dengan malas menuju sekolahnya,sesampainya di perkarangan sekolah ia melihat Gaara yang seperti berusaha menolak sesuatu dari seseorang.

Setelah dilihatnya secara teliti ternyata itu kakak Gaara,disana terlihat juga kakak Gaara yang satunya lagi.

Tidak mau peduli dengan urusan keluarga Gaara,Shikamaru berjalan melewati Gaara dan kakaknya.

"Ayolah Gaara,ambil dan makan bekal ini nanti" berhenti sebentar,Shikamaru berpikir dalam diam saat mendengar suara itu.

"Tidak perlu kak" balas Gaara lembut,akhirnya Shikamaru bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga Gaara akan lembut dengan keluarganya,tapi akan menjadi dingin,dan kasar dengan yang lain.

"Ayolah,Gaara"

"Tidak perlu kak"

"Ambil ini"

"Tidak perlu kak"

Bosan dengan hal bodoh yang dilakukan Gaara dan kakaknya,Shikamaru berjalan kearah mereka memancing tatapan dan pandangan heran dari Gaara dan kakaknya,lalu menyambar kotak bekal yang ingin diberikan kakak Gaara kepada Gaara,dan hal itu membuat 3 saudara-saudari itu terkejut.

Merasa tidak terima dengan yang dilakukan Shikamaru,Temari bersiap dengan tinjunya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan itu bego!" Shikamaru tersenyum,sambil membolak-balikkan kotak bekal yang dipegangnya.

"Hey Temari,tenanglah" kakak Gaara yang satunya lagi berusaha menenangkan Temari.

"Diam dulu! Kankuro,biar aku urus anak ini!" ujar Temari berapi-api,membuat kankuro dan Gaara menjauhinya beberapa langkah.

Pusing dengan keadaan yang bertambah parah,Shikamaru memasukkan kotak bekal itu kedalam tasnya "Gaara tidak mau,jadi kalau kau masih memaksanya,dia tetap tidak akan mau,biar untukku saja,aku mau kok!" Shikamaru kemudian pergi kedalam perkarangan sekolah,menjauhi Gaara dan kakaknya.

Shikamaru memang malas berbelanja di kantin yang akan sangat ramai nantinya,jadi mengambil makanan orang yang tidak ingin memakan makanannya itu akan lebih mudah.

Temari kesal melihat tingkah laku Shikamaru yang cuek-cuek saja,ia melangkah memasuki perkarangan sekolah lalu mengejar Shikamaru,kemudian ia menahan bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jelas tau siapa orang yang melakukan hal semacam ini,karena sudah jelas tenaga sebesar ini pastilah Temari,ia membalikkan badannya sehingga mereka kini berhadapan.

"Kembalikan! Itu punya Gaara!"

"Untukku saja,Gaara tidak mau memakannya"

Temari mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat "Kembalikan! Itu punya adikku bego!" kini ia benar-benar siap untuk memukul wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka tasnya,mencari kotak bekal itu dan mengeluarkannya,lalu menyodorkannya kearah Temari "Ini!" Temari mengambil kotak bekal milik Gaara,ia melihat Shikamaru yang sudah berlalu pergi.

Sebenarnya Temari juga tidak tega melihat Shikamaru seperti itu,pastinya pemuda itu kelelahan karena telah membantu dan menyelesaikan tugasnya,dengan susah payah Temari berpikir,dan ide cemerlangpun tiba.

"He-hey! Shikamaru!" Shikamaru berhenti mendengar namanya dipanggil "Namamu Shikamaru,benarkan? Kalau kau mau,kau bisa makan bersamaku disini sekarang!" Shikamaru membalikkan badannya lagi,agar mereka dapat berhadapan.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Temari,ia menatap Temari dalam diam,Temari yang ditatap seperti itu malah jadi malu "Hey! Kau bercanda? Apa jadinya kalau semua orang melihat aku makan dengan seorang tante-tante mereka akan bilang 'Wah! Selera Shikamaru tante-tante!' atau 'Si Shikamaru itu sukanya yang tua saja' atau 'Lumayan juga tantemu Shikamaru' atau 'Shikamaru Tan–'

"Buagh!"

"Akh!"

Perut Shikamaru dipukul oleh Temari,hal itu membuat Shikamaru merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sepertinya perutmu kosong,ayo kita makan bersama" ucap Temari berusaha menahan diri,Shikamaru yang melihat Temari masih mengepalkan tangannya langsung keringat dingin,sempat ia lihat Gaara berlari melewati mereka berdua dan Kankuro masuk kedalam mobil.

Shikamaru mencoba memikirkan sebuah rencana,tapi sepertinya itu akan percuma,karena Temari selalu memaksakan kehendaknya "Oh iya! Ayo kita makan bersama" balas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kikuk dan masih memegangi perutnya.

"Dan satu lagi! Panggil aku Temari!"

"Oke!" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengacungi jempolnya,tentunya itu hanyalah pemanis agar Temari tidak marah lagi.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu...aaamm"

Dan disinilah mereka,di kantin SMA yang ditempati Shikamaru,mereka duduk berdua dimeja yang berada ditengah meja diantara meja lainnya,semua orang disana melihati mereka,selain itu beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbisik-bisik.

'Bego amat,lagian ni orang juga ngapain pake nyuapin segala!' batin Shikamaru berusaha cuek,karena jadi objek gosip panas hari ini di sekolahnya.

"Buka lagi mulutmu" ucap Temari,sambil menyodorkan sendor yang berisi makanan sehat buatannya.

Shikamaru menatap bosan sendok yang ada ditangan Temari "Kenapa harus kau suapi? Kan aku bisa makan sendiri" diperlakukan secara paksa begini Shikamaru muak juga lama-lama.

"Ayo buka mulutmu"

"Cih kau itu sudah gi–lmmmhh"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya,mulutnya langsung disumbat oleh Temari "Makan saja,ini semua juga karena kau yang mau makankan?" balas Temari tidak ingin kalah dalam perdebatan.

Mau tidak mau Shikamaru mengunyah makanan itu dengan malas "Tapi kenapa harus disuapi,dan kenapa harus 1 sendok untuk 2 orang?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya "Dan lagi,apa kau tidak malu diliatin seperti ini" lanjut Shikamaru melihat orang disekelilingnya,orang-orang yang dilihatnya memiliki respon yang berbeda ada yang terkejut,ada yang mengacunginya jempol,dan ada yang bertepuk tangan.

Temari mengambil makanan yang ada dikotak bekalnya dengan sendok yang dipegangnya lalu menyuapinya ke dalam mulutnya "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ibu kantin itu pelit!" jawabnya setelah selesai menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya.

Shikamaru berdiri,dan hal itu membuat Temari heran melihatnya "Aku ingin kekelas,sebentar lagi masuk" jelasnya pada Temari yang tampak heran.

Temari memasang wajah kecewa,Shikamaru bisa melihatnya dan yang ada dipikiran Shikamaru adalah 'Dia ini sedang galau' ya,setidaknya Shikamaru mengerti sedikit tentang cinta

Temari menutup bekalnya "Tapi,makanannya belum habis" ucap Temari lembut,dan itu membuat Shikamaru luluh,akan tetapi Shikamaru tidak akan mau lagi mengikuti perkataannya,setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Shikamaru mengelus puncak kepala Temari dengan lembut,Temari yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung menghempas tangan Shikamaru,ia malu dilihat banyak orang,berduaan saja dibeginiin udah malu,apa lagi diliatin rame-rame.

"Sebentar lagi masuk,aku harus kekelas"

"Oh begitu ya,baiklah" balas Temari ikut berdiri dari kursinya "kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu" lanjutnya kemudian pergi keluar dari kawasan kantin sekolah.

"Jangan kesini lagi ya!"

Temari yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya,kemudian ia tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun kemana saja kau?" tanya Kankuro saat melihat Temari yang baru tiba dengan senyuman kecil.

Temari masih tersenyum,membuat Kankuro mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan 'Ini nih,cinta pertama tante-tante!' batinnya.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Temari lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

Dihari berikutnya Shikamaru tengah berbelanja dipasar,sebenarnya niatnya untuk berbelanja tidak ada,tapi ini paksaan ibunya,dan ia sedang berkeliling untuk berbelanja sambil membawa daftar yang ibunya berikan padanya.

Dan yang terakhir didaftar belanja yang diberikan ibunya adalah...Gorengan!

Dengan malas ia melipat daftar belanjaan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung celananya,ia pergi ketempat penjual gorengan.

"Bang gorengannya!"

"Bang gorengannya!"

Secara bersamaan Shikamaru dan orang tersebut memesan gorengan,Shikamaru menoleh untuk melihat orang disampingnya.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut,ternyata Temari,lagi-lagi tante-tante ini? Pikirnya.

Temari memperhatikan Shikamaru lama,kemudian ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya "Shikamaru? Kau juga beli? Untuk siapa?" diberikan pertanyaan tersebut membuat Shikamaru pusing bukan main,masa mau beli gorengan ditanyain juga.

"Ini untuk ibuku,kenapa emangnya?" jawab Shikamaru membalas pertanyaan Temari dengan malas.

Temari mengangguk tanda paham "Kalau aku untuk Gaara,dia sedang kepengen makan gorengan" ucap Temari berusaha menjelaskan pada Shikamaru,padahal Shikamaru tidak bertanya.

"Ini" si penjual gorengan memberikan pesanan Shikamaru,dan Temari.

Shikamaru langsung pergi,meninggalkan Temari,Temari mengikutinya dan menyamai langkah mereka berdua.

"Hey...Shikamaru!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa melihat kearah Temari.

Temari menundukkan kepalanya,kemudian tersenyum "Kapan-kapan main kerumah lagi ya!" Shikamaru melihat senyum Temari 'Itu sama seperti waktu dikamar Gaara' batinnya teringat akan senyuman Temari 2 hari lalu.

"Ya" Shikamaru membalas cuek,membuat Temari tersenyum kecut.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja,hingga sampai didepan rumah Shikamaru,awalnya Shikamaru hanya biasa saja,tapi setelah ia sadar bahwa Temari masih mengikutinya dari belakang iapun terkejut.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai rumah?" Shikamaru terkejut melihat Temari yang masih mengikutinya.

Temari yang mengikutinya dalam diampun tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan dan iapun terkejut juga,bahkan lebih terkejut dari Shikamaru.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri,Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Shikamaru melihat Temari yang masih memegang kantung berisi gorengan milik Gaara "Kau kenapa sih?" Temari tidak menjawab ia masih berpikir dengan keras,kenapa ia mengikuti Shikamaru sampai kerumahnya. Sungguh ia sendiripun tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ehh? Siapa ini Shikamaru?"

Mendengar suara itu Shikamaru terkejut,kedua bola matanya membelalak kaget.

Sedangkan Temari masih berpikir keras,mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang tadi.

'Suara itu...'

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai rumah?"

Temari terkejut,sepertinya ia sudah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri,Shikamaru yang mendengarnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya,bingung dengan tingkah laku Temari.

Shikamaru melihat Temari yang masih memegang kantung gorengan milik Gaara "Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya mencoba mencari jawaban dari tingkah laku Temari yang aneh,namun Temari tidak menjawab ia masih sibuk berpikir didalam pikirannya,mencoba mencari jawaban atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Masih dalam keadaan yang membingungkan,mereka berdua hanya berdiri dan diam saja,Shikamaru menanti jawaban Temari,sedangkan Temari sibuk berpikir mencari jawabannya.

"Ehh? Siapa ini Shikamaru?"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah membuat Shikamaru terkejut,Shikamaru menoleh,melihat sumber suara tersebut.

Seketika kedua bola mata Shikamaru membelalak kaget.

Sedangkan Temari masih berpikir keras,mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya.

'Suara itu...'

 **Pemuda Malas by RPGuT**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn : AU,OOC,Typos**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kesalahan & Mimpi**

'Suara itu...'

"Ibu!"

Shikamaru terkejut melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang.

Ibu Shikamaru melihat Shikamaru dan Temari secara bergantian sesekali tersenyum kecil,hal itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh Shikamaru dan itu akan sangat merepotkan nantinya bagi Shikamaru.

Ibu Shikamaru berjalan kearah Temari melewati Shikamaru begitu saja,menepuk pelan bahu Temari,membuat Temari tersadar didalam pikirannya.

"Ayo masuk!" ucap ibu Shikamaru,mengajak Temari masuk.

Ajakan dari ibu Shikamaru,sukses membuat Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

Temari mengiyakan ajakan ibu Shikamaru,ia mengikuti ibu Shikamaru dari belakang,sama halnya dengan Shikamaru dia mengikuti Temari dari belakang.

Disaat seperti itu ibu Shikamaru selalu membicarakan tentang Shikamaru ini dan itu,Shikamaru hanya diam saja,ia tidak berminat dengan apa yang ibunya bicarakan untuk saat ini,berbeda sekali dengan Temari yang jelas-jelas sangat tertarik,saking tertariknya Temari yang awalnya mengikuti ibu Shikamaru dari belakang,kini menyamai langkah kakinya dengan ibu Shikamaru.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu,Temari langsung dipersilahkan duduk di sofa empuk yang memang dikhususkan untuk tamu,disusul oleh Shikamaru yang duduk disofa satunya lagi,didepan Temari.

Ibu Shikamaru pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Ibuku itu,aneh ya?"

Mendengar itu membuat Temari mendengus sebal "Dia ibu yang baik" balas Temari tidak terima dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

Mendengar jawaban Temari membuat Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Apa maksudmu? Dia itu sama kasarnya sepertimu"

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru,membuat Temari sedih "Aku tidak marah kalau kau bilang aku kasar,tapi...kau harus bersyukur,saat ini kau masih mempunyai ibu" Shikamaru terdiam mencoba memikirkan ucapan Temari,dan setelah ia mengingat-ingat barulah ia sadar bahwa Temari tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi.

Diwaktu seperti ini Shikamaru malah merasa bersalah,padahal seharusnya ia marah karena melihat sikap ibunya tadi,tapi sekarang ia malah merasa bersalah,dan itu semua karena ucapan Temari.

"Ya,setidaknya aku harus bersyukur masih mempunyai seorang ibu yang pengertian seperti dia,maaf ya! Atas perkataanku tadi!" ucap Shikamaru meminta maaf.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,kemudian tersenyum lembut,dan senyuman itu lagi-lagi membuat hati seorang Shikamaru luluh.

"Wah! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" ibu Shikamaru datang dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat,kemudian ia memberikannya pada Temari.

Menghela nafas panjang,Shikamaru merasa aneh pada ibunya "Ibu kenapa teh hangatnya cuma satu?" tapi sepertinya pertanyaan Shikamaru yang satu ini tidak di pedulikan oleh ibunya,sebab kini ibunya tengah memperhatikan Temari yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya dari atas ke bawah.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan 'Ck! Apa-apaan itu!' pikirnya,pusing melihat tingkah laku ibunya sendiri.

Temari meletakkan minumannya,ia melihat ibu Shikamaru yang memandangnya dari atas ke bawah,hal itu membuat Temari jadi malu-malu sendiri.

'Apa-apaan itu!' batin Shikamaru,makin pusing dan frustasi melihat Temari yang malu-malu sendiri.

Shikamaru yang tidak ingin pusing dan frustasi lebih dari yang sekarang berdiri dari sofa,dan segera pergi kekamarnya,meninggalkan ibunya dan Temari berdua saja.

Melihat Shikamaru yang main pergi sendirian membuat Temari mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat 'Jangan tinggalkan aku disini! Bego!' batinnya berapi-api.

"Tidakku sangka pacar Shikamaru secantik ini!"

'Jdeerrr!'

Seakan tersambar listrik,Temari tidak dapat bergerak seketika,wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah padam,jelas ibu Shikamaru salah paham dan ia ingin mengatakan itu,namun apa daya kini ia sedang tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena malu yang luar biasa.

"Ti-tidak kami buk–"

"Kamu sekelas dengan Shikamaru ya?"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya,ibu Shikamaru langsung melayangkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Emm...itu kami tidak sekelas...ak-aku...sudah kuliah semester 6" malu,tentu saja Temari malu,kini ia menundukkan kepalanya,sempat terpikir di pikirannya kalaupun mereka memang berpacaran apa ibu Shikamaru mau anaknya berpacaran dengan seorang wanita yang umurnya jauh diatas umur anak laki-lakinya? Dan Temari mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Wah! Kau jauh lebih tua dari Shikamaru! Ternyata selera anakku itu berbeda dengan yang lain ya!"

Tak ada masalah? Respon dari ibu Shikamaru tidak bermasalah sedikitpun,ntah mengapa mendengar itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

"Kurasa mungkin kau akan cocok dengan Shikamaru" Temari tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibu Shikamaru "Dia itu pemalas lho!" lanjut ibu Shikamaru,dan Temari tau itu.

"Shikamaru sepertinya sedang tidur-tiduran dikamarnya,sebaiknya kau melihatnya"

"Ah! Baiklah" balas Temari sambil tersenyum kikuk berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya 'Ini kesempatan! Setidaknya aku tidak membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi nanti!' pikir Temari.

Ibu Shikamaru tersenyum sesaat,kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa diikuti oleh Temari,ia menuntun Temari menuju kamar Shikamaru.

Sampai pada akhirnya didepan pintu kamar Shikamaru "Berjuanglah! Kendalikan dia!" ibu Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya,membuat Temari bergidik ngeri.

Menghela nafas panjang,Temari mulai menyentuh knop pintu,membuka pintu perlahan-lahan,dan masuk kekamar Shikamaru,kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

Akhirnya Temari dapat bernapas lega,kini ia berhasil melarikan diri dari ibu Shikamaru,baginya ibu Shikamaru bukanlah ibu yang buruk,hanya saja terlalu perhatian pada anaknya dan itu membuat Temari iri.

Kini ia berada didalam kamar Shikamaru,bisa dilihatnya bahwa Shikamaru tengah tertidur dengan posisi tidak elit dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Shikamaru dan menutup mulut Shikamaru yang terbuka lebar,melihat wajah Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas membuat Temari tersenyum.

Diperhatikannya wajah Shikamaru secara teliti,ia tersenyum lagi saat melihat Shikamaru yang sedang mengigau 'Kalau begini,aku jadi tidak bisa memukulmu! Bego!' batinnya.

Temari keluar dari kamar Shikamaru.

"Jadi bagaimana?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Temari dikejutkan oleh ibu Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Eh! Bibi masih disini?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan,sepertinya ibu Shikamaru menungguinya didepan pintu sedari tadi.

Ibu Shikamaru tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ah! Itu dia...tertidur..." jawab Temari malu.

"Hmm...sudah kuduga" ucap ibu Shikamaru sambil memegangi dagunya "Kalau begitu...pacar anakku ini mau bagaimana lagi?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jahil,membuat Temari semakin malu.

"Bibi aku mau pulang,aku harus memberikan ini pada adikku" jawabnya sambil mengangkat sebuah plastik yang berisi gorengan ke depan wajah ibu Shikamaru "Dan aku...juga bukan...pac-pacarnya Shikamaru" lanjutnya malu-malu,sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Ibu Shikamaru mengangguk paham "Kalau begitu pulanglah,dan datanglah kemari kapan-kapan" balas ibu Shikamaru dengan raut wajah kecewa dan itu bisa dilihat oleh Temari.

"Maaf ya bibi tidak dapat mengantarmu"

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Tidak apa-apa bi!" mendengar jawaban Temari membuat ibu Shikamaru tersenyum.

Sesampainya di depan halaman rumah "Terimakasih banyak! Atas semuanya bi!" salam Temari pada ibu Shikamaru,kemudian melangkah pergi,meninggalkan ibu Shikamaru yang menatap punggungnya dalam diam sambil memohon doa pada tuhan.

.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan Temari terus berpikir,ia masih bingung kenapa ia mengikuti Shikamaru sampai rumah pemuda itu.

Dan barulah ia ingat,bila diingat-ingat itu adalah hal yang memalukan untuk diingat.

Ia mengikuti Shikamaru tanpa berpikir sedikitpun,sebab saat ia mengikuti Shikamaru rasanya hanya tubuhnya saja yang bergerak,sedangkan pikirannya sibuk dengan yang lainnya.

 _ **FlashBack**_

"Hey...Shikamaru!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa melihat kearah Temari,membuat Temari sedikit kecewa.

Temari menundukkan kepalanya,ia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan sesuatu,setelah mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat Temari tersenyum "Kapan-kapan main kerumah lagi ya!" ucap Temari sedikit malu,tapi ia dapat menutupinya dengan senyumannya.

Shikamaru tertegun melihat senyuman Temari.

"Ya" balasnya cuek,membuat Temari tersenyum kecut.

Temari terus berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru dalam diam,ia kini tengah berpikir ria didalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia tampak bimbang,berbicara sendiri dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan pikirannya.

'Dia tampak cuek,bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang main kerumah? Mungkin Gaara bisa membujuknya nanti,tenang saja Gaara pasti bisa membujuknya!'

Masih sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri,tanpa sadar Temari terus mengikuti Shikamaru.

'Tapi kalau misalnya ia menolak bagaimana? Cih! Rasanya aku ingin menendang buntutnya itu!' batin Temari mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat tanpa sadar.

Masih sibuk berpikir dalam pikirannya sendiri,tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti karena ia merasa Shikamaru berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai rumah?"

Temari terkejut,sepertinya ia sudah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya membuat ia sedikit panik dan lupa dengan yang terjadi sebelumnya "Eh? Apa? Kenapa bisa?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya,bingung dengan tingkah laku Temari yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Shikamaru bingung melihat tingkah laku Temari yang aneh.

Temari tidak menjawab ia masih sibuk berpikir didalam pikirannya,mencoba mencari jawaban atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Masih dalam keadaan yang membingungkan,mereka berdua hanya berdiri dan diam saja.

Sedang asyiknya Temari berpikir,mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita tua menepuk pelan bahunya,membuat ia tersadar didalam alam pikirannya.

"Ayo masuk!"

Masih dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar,Temari mengiyakan ajakan wanita itu,mengikuti orang itu dari belakang.

Dan wanita itu selalu saja menceritakan hal-hal menarik tentang Shikamaru membuat Temari tertarik dan menyamai langkah kakinya dengan langkah wanita itu,dan bisa ia simpulkan bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu Shikamaru.

Dan hal itu membuat Temari lupa akan kejadian yang ingin ia ingat tadi.

 _ **FlashBack End**_

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Temari,kini ia ingat semuanya,dan itu sangat memalukan baginya,mengikuti Shikamaru tanpa sadar dan pikiran yang melayang ntah kemana.

Ia juga bingung,diantara semua masalah yang ia miliki kenapa cuma Shikamaru yang ia pikirkan tadi? Dan itu membuat tubuhnya jadi panas dingin.

Kini ia berharap agar benar-benar dapat melupakan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Besoknya Shikamaru pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa,tidak punya semangat juang yang besar sama sekali.

Tapi sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolahnya,ibunya sempat menitipkan salam padanya untuk Temari.

Shikamaru melihat Gaara dan Temari yang berada didepan pagar sekolah,sepertinya Gaara mencoba menolak kotak bekal yang diberikan Temari khusus untuknya.

Shikamaru tidak terlalu peduli,ia lebih memilih cuek dan melewati Gaara dan Temari.

Temari melihat Shikamaru yang melewatinya begitu saja,sedikit kesal dengan sifat Shikamaru yang cuek.

"Gaara...simpan kotak bekal ini dan makan nanti!" dengan suara yang mengerikan Temari memberikan kotak bekal itu kepada Gaara,dan tentu saja Gaara mengambilnya dengan cepat karena takut dengan Temari yang sedang marah.

Temari berlari masuk kedalam perkarangan sekolah,bermaksud ingin mengejar Shikamaru,ia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Shikamaru.

Dan saat punggung Shikamaru yang membawa tas sudah terlihat didepan matanya,dengan cepat ia memegang kedua bahu Shikamaru dari belakang dan ia memutar balik tubuh Shikamaru sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

Shikamaru tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan,rasanya tubuhnya berputar dengan kecepatan diluar batas dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru saat sudah berhasil menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

Temari merongoh tasnya dengan cepat,mencari sesuatu yang ia rasa harus diberikan pada Shikamaru "Ini!" ujarnya menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya,bingung "Kotak bekal? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk dilempar kemukamu!" jawab Temari asal,ia muak dengan Shikamaru yang tidak peka,padahal Shikamaru itu adalah orang yang sangat jenius menurutnya.

"Hah?! Kalau begitu pergi sana!" usir Shikamaru padanya,membuat Temari jadi naik darah.

"Ini untukmu bodoh!"

Temari sadar,bahwa orang yang tidak peka seperti Shikamaru tetap akan tidak peka juga jadinya nanti,iapun mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang sudah mau meledak-ledak.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham,ia mengambil kotak bekal yang ada ditangan Temari,dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya "Terimakasih banyak tant– eh maksudku Temari,aku juga mau bilang kalau ibu kirim salam untukmu" Temari tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu" Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi menjauh begitu saja.

"Jangan lupa dimakan ya!" teriak Temari dari kejauhan.

"Kalau tidak bagaimana?!" Shikamaru membalas berteriak pada Temari.

"Kalau tidak nanti kupukul!"

'Cih!' Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Temari tersenyum,melihat Shikamaru dari kejauhan kemudian pergi keluar dari perkarangan sekolah,tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolahnya,Shikamaru langsung pulang dan tidur dikamarnya,Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan semua hal yang belum diselesaikannya.

Shikamaru tertidur terlalu lelap,sampai pada alam mimpinya,sebuah mimpi yang berbeda dari mimpinya yang lain muncul dalam alam mimpinya saat ini.

Didalam mimpi Shikamaru,ia melihat 5 Temari yang berdiri mengelilinginya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda,senang,sedih,marah,cemas,dan malu.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya,ia sangat bingung dengan mimpi yang ia dapatkan saat tidur tadi,bahkan sampai pada saat ini Shikamaru masih dapat mengingat 5 ekspresi dari masing-masing Temari.

'Apa aku pernah melakukan...Kesalahan?'

.

.

.

Dilain tempat,dari kejauhan Temari yang sedang berbelanja tengah dimata-matai oleh 2 orang yang menggunakan jubah bermotif awan merah.

"Bersiaplah! Kau harus membayar kesalahanmu itu" ucap orang yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dengan wajah baby facenya.

"Sudah saatnya ya,Sasori" tanya rekannya yang ada disebelahnya.

"Besok,akan kita lakukan"

.

.

.

Dan seperti biasanya,keesokan harinya Shikamaru pergi ke sekolah dengan malas,diberikan kotak bekal yang berisi makanan oleh Temari,tidur dikelas sepanjang waktu,dan pulang dengan malas.

Dengan malas ia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya,ia melihat Gaara yang dijemput Temari menggunakan mobil,jarang sekali Gaara dijemput oleh Temari biasanya dijemput oleh Kankuro,tapi Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing,untuk apa ia peduli dengan keluarga orang lain.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menoleh,melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

Ternyata yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Gaara,ia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Apa lagi,Gaara?" tanyanya bosan,ia tidak bosan melihat Gaara,tapi ia bosan dengan Temari.

Tante yang satu itu sangat mengganggu menurutnya dan ia sangat bosan melihat sifat Temari yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Shikamaru "Kau mau ikut?" Gaara tersenyum kearah Shikamaru,membuat kesan misterius.

"Hah?! Tidak mau!"

Gaara memandang sendu kearah Shikamaru "Tolong,Kakakku sedang dalam masalah" ucapnya lirih,membuat Shikamaru mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Tugasnya gak selesai lagi ya?"

"Bukan"

"Jadi apa? Gaara?"

Gaara menatap Shikamaru dengan serius "Dia dalam masalah berat" ucapnya,membuat Shikamaru mendengus mendengarnya.

"Oke! Oke!" balas Shikamaru cepat,kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Temari yang sedang bersender dimobilnya "Aku ikut" lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum kearah Temari.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Shikamaru sudah berada dirumah Gaara,duduk diruang tamu di sofa yang empuk,ia sedikit kesal karena dibohongi oleh Gaara.

'Apa maksudnya ini!' batinnya kesal dengan Gaara yang membohonginya.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" tanya Shikamaru membuka suara,ia melihat Temari yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hah?! Masalah apa?!" jawab Temari bingung,ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Shikamaru katakan.

Shikamaru kesal jadinya,ternyata ia benar-benar dibohongi oleh Gaara,Shikamaru berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki,dengan wajah yang kesal ia melihat Temari yang tengah menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu,antar aku pulang kerumah!" bentak Shikamaru pada Temari,membuat Temari terkejut melihatnya.

Temari menatap Shikamaru tajam,dibentak seperti itu tentu ia tidak akan menerimanya,karena dia bukanlah seorang wanita yang lemah "Kau pikir aku takut denganmu!" balasnya membuat Shikamaru semakin kesal.

"Adikmu! Katanya kau sedang dalam masalah! Aku cuma khawatir!"

Temari tertegun mendengar perkataan Shikamaru,rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul Shikamaru untuk saat ini,tapi rasa malunya kini lebih besar dibandingkan rasa marahnya,sehingga membuat ia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Jadi...apa masalahmu?"

"Itu bukan masalah yang berat,aku dapat mengatasinya sendiri"

"Ya sudah terserah" balas Shikamaru cuek,kini ia sangat kesal dan ingin sekali berteriak marah,namun ia sangat sadar kalau itu ia lakukan dihadapan Temari yang ada dia malah kena tampar.

Temari berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu "Aku mau pergi" ucap Temari cepat kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah.

Masih kesal karena dibohongi,Shikamaru berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan pergi melangkah keluar mengikuti Temari dari belakang.

Mereka terus berjalan disepanjang jalan,Temari sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang diikuti oleh Shikamaru dari belakang,bisa Shikamaru lihat bahwa Temari sesekali menggerutu kecil sambil menendangi batu-batu yang ada dihadapannya,hal itu membuat Shikamaru bingung melihatnya.

'Jadi cewek kalau sedang galau kaya gini ya' batin Shikamaru melihat Temari yang terus menendangi batu-batu yang ada dihadapannya.

Temari yang sudah sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia diikuti oleh Shikamaru,merasa risih diikuti Shikamaru dari belakang,ia membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap ingin memukul Shikamaru,belum sempat memukul Shikamaru ia melihat seseorang memakai jubah awan merah dibelakang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya,bingung dengan Temari yang melihatnya dengan pandangan ingin membunuh "Kenapa lagi?" Temari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru,membuat Shikamaru semakin bingung.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Temari dengan nada kurang senang,membuat Shikamaru sadar bahwa Temari masih galau.

"Ya,aku cuma khawatir" jawab Shikamaru sebisa mungkin,takut kalau salah bicara kena pukul.

"Kalau masih kesal ayo kita berkelahi!" tantang Temari sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat,membuat Shikamaru jadi ketakutan melihatnya.

Shikamaru yang merasa terpojokpun mencari cara agar dapat membuat Temari tidak marah "Ahahaha...tidak kok aku sudah tidak kesal...ah tant–eh Temari bisa aja" balas Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Tersenyum ya? Kau bosan hidup rupanya!"

Mendengar perkataan Temari membuat Shikamaru mati ketakutan,karena panik yang melanda pikirannya tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru mendekati Temari dan memegang kedua bahu Temari sambil tersenyum kikuk "Aku masih mau hidup" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"Minggir bego! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!"

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menyingkir dari hadapan Temari "Eh?" bingung,Shikamaru bingung melihat seseorang yang menggunakan jubah awan merah sambil tersenyum melihat kearah Temari.

Dan barulah Shikamaru sadar bahwa bukan dialah yang ingin dipukul oleh Temari,ia kemudian bernapas lega namun firasatnya buruk tentang orang yang kini tersenyum menatap Temari.

Tanpa aba-aba orang yang menggunakan jubah awan merah itu berlari kencang kearah mereka.

"Shikamaru! Tetap disini!" perintah Temari kemudian berlari kencang kearah orang yang juga tengah berlari kearahnya.

Dan saat orang itu dan Temari sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain,merekapun saling adu pukul.

Pertarungan antara orang itu dan Temaripun dimulai,berawal dari adu pukul,adu tendangan,hingga adu kepala,Shikamaru yang melihat pertarungan itu jadi merasa khawatir akan kekuatan Temari dan orang itu yang tidak seimbang,bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas orang yang tadinya senyam-senyum kini berdiri sempoyongan.

Meski orang itu sudah sempoyongan,Temari terus saja memukuli wajahnya hingga hidung orang itu mengeluarkan darah dan orang itu tumbang.

Shikamaru takjub melihat Temari yang sangat kuat,untungnya ia tidak pernah dipukul seperti itu oleh Temari.

Namun,meski musuhnya tumbang Temari tidak berhenti sampai disana,ia menendang-nendang wajah musuhnya,sedangkan yang ditendang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi,Shikamaru melihat Temari yang sepertinya tidak punya niat untuk berhenti menendangi wajah musuhnya.

Shikamaru merasa aneh melihat Temari yang terus saja menendangi wajah musuhnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru melihat wajah Temari yang kelihatan senang menendangi wajah musuhnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi,Shikamaru membelalakkan kedua matanya,kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

'Ekspresi itu...sama seperti dimimpi'

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ini udah update chapter 2**

 **Sedikit bingung juga tadi**

 **Yang bilang lanjut,ya ini udah lanjut**

 **Yang bilang serasi ya mereka emang serasi :v**


	3. Chapter 3

Saling adu pukul,adu tendangan,dan adu kepala Shikamaru yang melihat pertarungan itu sangat takjub pada kekuatan Temari yang bisa dibilang diluar batas kekuatan para wanita pada umumnya.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut hingga musuh kewalahan melawannya dan tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri,walaupun begitu Temari terus saja memukuli wajah musuhnya hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan tumbang begitu saja.

Tidak berheti sampai disana,Temari kemudian menendang-nendangi wajah musuhnya hingga pingsan.

Shikamaru melihat Temari yang tidak berhenti menendangi wajah musuhnya yang sudah tumbang.

Merasa aneh melihat Temari yang terus saja menendangi wajah musuhnya,Shikamaru melangkah maju mendekati Temari.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru melihat ekspresi wajah Temari yang kelihatan senang,Shikamaru membelalakkan kedua matanya,terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

 **Pemuda Malas by RPGuT**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn : AU,OOC,Typos,Dll**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kekuatan seorang wanita!**

'Ekspresi itu...sama seperti dimimpi' batinnya teringat dengan mimpinya yang masih dapat diingatnya dengan jelas.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya 'Bukan saatnya untuk mengingat hal itu' pikirnya,kemudian berlari kearah Temari,memeluk tubuh Temari dari belakang dan membawanya mundur.

Temari terkejut saat ia dipeluk dari belakang dan dibawa mundur oleh Shikamaru.

Kesal dengan Shikamaru yang menjauhinya dari musuhnya,Temari menendang alat vital Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi alat vitalnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" Temari berteriak didepan Shikamaru yang masih merintih kesakitan sambil berjongkok.

Shikamaru melihat Temari dengan gerakan patah-patah "Kau...jangan...memukuli orang...sampai mati..." dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Temari "Kalau...dia mati...itu akan merepotkan!" tambahnya masih memegangi alat vitalnya.

Temari mendengus sebal "Orang itu sudah biasa dipukuli seperti itu!" balas Temari sambil membantu Shikamaru untuk berdiri.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalau orang itu sudah terbiasa dipukuli seperti itu,dia pasti sudah kebal dengan pukulanmu" Shikamaru memandang Temari dingin.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kau mau pingsan juga ya?" Temari kesal dengan Shikamaru yang memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin,seakan-akan ialah orang yang bersalah disini.

Menghela nafas panjang,Shikamaru mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang penuh dengan hal-hal tak masuk akal,tentu saja! Dipikirannya saat ini ia sedang memikirkan tentang mimpinya yang aneh,ekspresi Temari yang sama seperti ekspresi Temari yang ada dimimpinya,dan kekuatan Temari yang bisa kelewat batas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini?"

Temari tersenyum sinis melihatnya "Karena ayah dan ibu kami sudah tiada,sebagai kakak dari mereka berdua,melindugi mereka adalah tugas dan tanggung jawabku" Shikamaru takjub dengan jawaban Temari,keinginan Temari untuk melindungi adik-adiknya sangatlah besar.

Lalu apa hubungannya semua ini dengan orang yang tumbang itu?

Malas memikirkan masalah Temari,iapun berhenti berpikir dan berjalan kearah orang yang tumbang karena perbuatan gila Temari tadi.

"Siapa orang ini? Dan mau apa dia?"

"Namanya Sasori,dia itu selalu membuat masalah denganku dan kami selalu bertarung,pada akhirnya akan berakhir seperti ini" Temari menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dari kejauhan,ia tidak berminat untuk mendekati Sasori.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal gila seperti ini?" menatap Temari dengan senyuman mengejek.

Temari memasang pose berpikir "Mm...sepertinya sudah yang ke-37 kalinya" Shikamaru terkejut mendengar jawaban Temari yang kelewat santai.

"Ck!" berdecak sebal Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Sasori yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Temari mengkerutkan keningnya,bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru "Hey! Kenapa kau membantunya?" tidak suka dengan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan saat ini.

"Kita bawa dia kerumahmu,tidak mungkinkan kita biarkan dia disini" Shikamaru membopong tubuh Sasori dengan susah payah.

'Cih! Sial! Berat' batin Shikamaru keberatan mengangkat tubuh Sasori.

Temari memutar kedua bola matanya bosan,ia menghampiri Shikamaru yang keberatan mengangkat Sasori "Kenapa? Keberatan?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk jidat Shikamaru.

"Diam! Jangan bicara kalau kau tidak membantu,dasar tante sialan!"

Dipanggil tante membuat Temari jadi panas dingin,ingin rasanya ia memukul Shikamaru sampai pingsan.

"Sopan sedikit padaku!" Temari menahan diri agar tidak memukul Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bisa memahami situasinya saat ini,sudah sangat jelas baginya kalau pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan ia yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya,jadi ia memutuskan terus membopong tubuh Sasori.

Temari melihat Shikamaru yang benar-benar terlihat sangat kesulitan membopong tubuh Sasori,jadi ia memutuskan untuk membantu Shikamaru membopong tubuh Sasori "Kau lemah sekali!" Temari membopong tubuh Sasori dengan santai,membuat Shikamaru terkejut dengan kekuatan Temari. Kini bukan Shikamaru lagi yang membopong tubuh Sasori,melainkan Temari. Shikamaru takjub akan kekuatan Temari yang tidak terlihat kesulitan sedikitpun membawa tubuh Sasori sambil berjalan.

Shikamaru mengikuti Temari dari belakang 'Wanita seperti apa dia ini?' Shikamaru melihat Temari yang dengan santainya membawa tubuh Sasori,ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,diam-diam kagum dengan sosok seorang Temari.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau membawanya pulang,Temari?" Kankuro terkejut melihat Temari yang pulang membawa musuhnya,padahal ia lagi asyik bermain game di tabletnya tadi.

Temari melempar Sasori ke sofa ruang tamu "Bukan kemauanku Kankuro" Kankuro mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shikamaru,dilihatnya Shikamaru yang sedang menguap dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa ini idemu,Shikamaru?" Kankuro menatap Shikamaru penuh dengan tanda tanya,Shikamaru sendiri baru selesai dengan aksi menguapnya.

"Ya"

Kankuro tersenyum kecil kemudian ia menepuk pelan bahu Shikamaru "Aku percaya dengan jalan yang kau pilih,Shikamaru" Kankuro beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari,juga Sasori yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kankuro bodoh" gumam Temari pelan. Shikamaru melihat Sasori,kalau dipikir-pikir yang jadi korban bukanlah Temari melainkan Sasori "Engh..lalu kita apakan dia?" erang Shikamaru berpikir dengan keras untuk mencari solusi yang lebih mudah.

"Huh! Mana aku peduli!" ujar Temari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain,ia tidak sudi melihat wajah Sasori.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan,bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi sikap Temari yang selalu keras kepala.

'Ayolah Shikamaru,kalau misalkan orang yang pingsan ini ditinggal disini bisa-bisa nanti dia pingsan lagi karena Temari,kalau dibawa kerumahku...mungkin ibu akan marah,jadi kalau begitu...bagaimana kalau...rumah Sakura!' Shikamaru berpikir panjang dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Sasori kerumah Sakura,karena kedua orang tua Sakura tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini,lagipula ayah dan ibu Sakura adalah teman ayah dan ibunya.

'Tunggu sebentar! Tidak mungkin Sakura,bagaimana kalau Naruto saja...tapi orang itu tidak akan mau mengurusi yang seperti ini,Chouji tidak mungkin,Kiba ibunya pasti marah...cih! Sialan!' setelah lama berpikir,pada akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membawa Sasori kerumah Sakura.

"Kubawa dia kerumah temanku" ucap Shikamaru.

Temari menolehkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Shikamaru,terlihat serius dan kelihatan tidak sedang bercanda "Bawa saja!" ujar Temari cuek.

"Kau yang antar"

"Enak saja! Bawa sendiri!"

"Tidak bisa kau yang antar!"

"Kau kenapa sih?!" Temari kesal dipaksa seperti itu oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal "Rumahmu dan rumahku jaraknya jauh...tolong antarkan aku kerumah temanku" Temari menatap Shikamaru bingung 'Teman?' batinnya.

"Temanmu yang mana?"

"Temanku bukan cuma Gaara,jadi terserah mau kubawa kerumah temanku yang mana" menatap Temari cuek,membuat Temari kesal dan menggerutu pelan.

"Oke kalau begitu biar kuantarkan kalian" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar tawaran Temari yang tadinya tidak mau kini jadi mau.

'Dasar tante plin-plan' batin Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Dimana rumah temanmu?" Temari mengemudikan mobilnya dengan hati-hati sambil melihat-lihat rumah yang ada disekitar perumahan.

"Berhenti"

Temari menghentikan mobilnya ia melihat kearah Shikamaru "Kenapa berhenti?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab,ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil,melihat itu Temari juga ikut-ikutan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Rumahnya disana" tunjuk Shikamaru kearah rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah yang tidak jauh dari mereka "Kenapa diam? Cepat angkat orang itu" tambahnya saat melihat Temari yang terdiam melihat rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah itu.

"Ck! Sabar bego" balas Temari membuka pintu mobil dan langsung membopong tubuh Sasori "Cepat! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dengan orang ini!" Temari memberikan deathglare-nya yang sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang apa? Inikan bell nya udah ditekan!" menekan bell pintu dengan keras,Shikamaru tidak mau berlama-lama.

Lama mereka berdiam diri didepan pintu. Shikamaru yang menekan bell pintu secara terus-menerus dengan bosan,Temari yang sudah mulai pegal,meskipun Temari wanita yang memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding dengan gorila tetap saja gorila ada batas kekuatannyakan?

"Lama sekali! Kita lempar saja orang ini kejalanan!" Temari menjatuhkan Sasori dilantai teras.

"Jangan!" larang Shikamaru cepat "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal se-gila itu,dan jangan meletakkan dia di teras,angkat lagi!" Temari mengepalkan tangan kanannya,tidak tahan dengan Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya ini dan itu bagaikan raja.

"Kau ini..." Temari mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat,bersiap-siap untuk memukul Shikamaru.

"Glek!" menelan ludah dengan susah payah,Shikamaru memahami situasinya saat ini "Hahaha...sabar dulu sabar" tersenyum kikuk dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat,Shikamaru mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Bersiapla–"

"Eh? Shikamaru?"

Temari menghentikan aksinya yang ingin meninju wajah Shikamaru,mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang melihat sumber suara tersebut,Shikamaru tersenyum melihat orang tersebut lain lagi dengan Temari yang memandang dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sakura? Dari mana saja kau? Tidak ada orang dirumah?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Sakura menggunakan tanktop berwarna pink serta celana pendek 5 centi diatas lutut sehingga memperlihatkan paha putihnya,membuat Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum ramah kearah Shikamaru "Aku baru saja dari pusat perbelanjaan bahan makanan" jawabnya masih dengan senyuman ramahnya. Temari yang melihat itu jelas tidak suka.

"Eh? Siapa ini?"

"Dia adalah salah satu korban serangan seorang wanita tua yang sangat liar"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Shikamaru yang selalu saja membingungkan menurutnya.

Sakura berjalan kearah pintu,merongoh saku celana pendeknya mencari-cari kunci pintu rumahnya,setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya "Ayo masuk!" ajaknya ramah,Shikamaru tersenyum lembut kearahnya sedangkan Temari jelas tidak suka dengan Sakura. Sekalipun tidak pernah Shikamaru tersenyum lembut kearahnya,namun bagaimana bisa Shikamaru tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura? Apa mungkin mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial? Itulah yang sempat dipikirkan oleh Temari.

'Siapa orang ini? Pakaiannya tidak sopan sama sekali! Apa yang seperti ini seleranya Shikamaru?' batin Temari memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan 'Kalau seperti ini,aku juga bis–'

"Ayo masuk!"

"Eh!" Temari akhirnya tersadar dari alam pikirannya,dilihatnya Sakura yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya dan dibelakang Sakura sudah ada Shikamaru yang menatapnya heran.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain,tidak ingin melihat senyum ramah milik Sakura. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya,heran melihat tingkah laku Temari yang menurutnya aneh,tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hey,kau mau berdiri dipintu itu sampai tua ya? Cepat angkat orang itu dan bawa masuk"

"Ck! Sabar bodoh!" Temari memelototi Shikamaru,namun sepertinya yang dipelototi tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Temari mengangkat tubuh Sasori dan membawanya masuk kerumah Sakura kemudian melemparnya begitu saja ke sofa ruang tamu.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan,ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Temari yang plin-plan.

"Jadi..." Sakura membuka suara.

"Jadi begini ceritanya...orang itu tidak sadarkan diri karena orang ini" Shikamaru menunjuk Temari,sedangkan yang ditunjuk merasa kesal karenanya.

"Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa kecil,membuat Shikamaru dan Temari bingung "Aku tau kok tadi aku sendiri lihat,betapa kuatnya pacarmu ini sampai bisa membawa orang ini masuk kedalam rumahku"

Dibilang pacar Shikamaru membuat Temari jadi malu berat,ia yang awalnya berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah pacar Shikamaru kini tidak berpikir seperti itu lagi.

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

Seakan ada petir yang menyambarnya. Temari yang awalnya malu malah jadi kecewa karena perkataan Shikamaru yang terlalu jujur menurutnya.

Melihat Temari yang seperti kurang senang membuat Sakura terkikik geli karenanya.

Sakura menggangguk paham maksud dari Shikamaru "Jadi orang ini mau diapain?"

"Orang ini biarkan dirumahmu Sakura,kalau dia sudah bangun hubungi saja aku"

"Lalu akunya nanti bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir,orang ini tidak akan berani melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu. Bilang saja pada Temari nanti" Shikamaru tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak mau menolongnya" gumam Temari pelan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut "Baiklah kalau begitu" beranjak dari ruang tamu "Aku percayakan semuanya padamu! Aku pergi kekamar! Ngantuk" lanjutnya.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya,pusing melihat tigkah Sakura yang tidak karuan "Hah...dia itu merepotkan"

"Jangan memberi orang tugas seenaknya" desis Temari membuat Shikamaru terkejut dan melihat dengan gerakan patah-patah kearahnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk "Hahaha...tidak kok! Itu bisa diatur!" jawabnya berusaha menenangkan Temari.

"Cih! Aku mau pulang! Kau kuantar!"

"Hah?! Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok,tidak perlu repot-repot" tolak Shikamaru halus,tapi itu malah membuat Temari mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat.

"Pokoknya kau kuantar!" paksa Temari,Shikamaru sendiri terkejut dengan Temari yang tiba-tiba memaksanya.

'Gawat! Kenapa lagi dia?' batin Shikamaru pening dengan tingkah laku Temari yang cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

"Kau harus kuantar!"

"Oke! Terserah kau saja" akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah akan paksaan Temari yang terlalu bodoh menurutnya.

Temari tersenyum sadis membuat Shikamaru bergidik ngeri melihatnya 'Aku harus melihat semua teman perempuanmu' batin Temari dengan senyuman sadisnya.

"Jadi sekarang setelah memaksaku kau akan terus tersenyum setan seperti itu? Ayolah yang benar saja!"

"Chk! Sabar bodoh!" bentak Temari setelah berhasil menormalkan wajahnya. Temari melangkah pergi menuju mobilnya diikuti Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

'Aku tidak suka dibeginiin' batin Shikamaru marah karena selalu dipaksa ini dan itu.

.

.

.

"Hoammh!"

Shikamaru menguap,ntah yang keberapakalinya ia menguap. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya,Temari yang katanya ingin mengantarnya pulang ternyata mengajaknya pergi kerumah teman-temannya,ntah apa tujuannya. "Sudahlah Temari,aku capek~" namun perkataannya tidak digubris oleh Temari,seakan akan perkataannya tadi hanyalah angin yang berlalu.

"Ini sudah yang keberapa?" tanya Temari fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"29 dari 32 temanku,hey! Ayolah aku lelah!"

"Hmm~ Kupikir kau bersemangat mengenalkanku pada teman-temanmu,terutama pada cewek yang itu" Temari akhirnya meladeni ucapan Shikamaru yang sudah dari tadi minta pulang.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan,ia menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi mobil "Yang benar saja! Dia itu temanku dari kecil jadi kami sudah akrab dari dulu!" sangkal Shikamaru tidak terima dengan sikap Temari yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Yang benar?"

"Hey! Ayolah,sudah yang keberapa kalinya kita membahas tentang Ino!" jawab Shikamaru reflek menegakkan tubuhnya.

Temari menghentikan mobilnya,ia bingung harus melakukan hal semacam apa lagi karena menurutnya teman Shikamaru semuanya tidak ada yang diluar batas perkiraannya,kecuali Ino tentunya. Berpikir panjang,pada akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan Shikamaru. Langsung dijalankannya lagi mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" Temari tidak menjawab ia terus mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam,sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Masih terpikir olehnya tentang Ino yang merupakan teman masa kecil Shikamaru.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Temari tengah mengendarai mobilnya,disampingnya Shikamaru duduk lemas bagai orang tidak berdaya,pasalnya Shikamaru memang ingin pulang dan istirahat dari tadi,namun ia terus ditahan oleh Temari "Jadi...dimana rumah temanmu yang lainnya?" Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya lelah,niatnya yang saat pulang langsung tidur malah tidak jadi karena Temari yang mengajaknya berkeliling untuk mencari rumah teman-temannya.

"Belok kiri,rumah yang sangat banyak bunga itu rumah temanku yang selanjutnya" jelas Shikamaru tanpa ada niat sedikitpun melihat kearah Temari.

Temari mengangguk paham,ia segera mengikuti arah jalan yang Shikamaru beritahu. Sesampainya disana ia langsung turun,keningnya berkerut penuh dengan tanda tanya saat melihat bunga-bunga indah yang sangat banyak di depan rumah tersebut.

Shikamaru keluar dari mobil dengan malas,tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk keluar dari mobil namun ia terpaksa karena ia tahu nantinya jika ia tidak keluar dari mobil maka Temari akan mengamuk padanya. "Kenapa cuma dilihat-lihat? Ayo masuk" ujar Shikamaru melewati Temari dengan cepat.

"Aku tau" Temari mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang,kini mereka sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Ino "Salam dulu,biar varokah" ujar Shikamaru memberi saran yang sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Temari.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Permisi! Ino!" Shikamaru berteriak-teriak memanggil Ino,bisa didengar oleh Temari jawaban yang berupa teriakan pula dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"Cklek!" suara pintu terbuka.

"Eh! Shikamaru?" orang yang membuka pintu tersebut terkejut melihat Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap datar kearah orang tersebut "Tolong aku,Ino" ucap Shikamaru meminta bantuan "Orang ini menggangguku!" adunya pada Ino sambil menunjuk Temari,reflek Temari terkejut bukan main.

Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya 'Jadi ini rencanamu yang selanjutnya! Mengadu dengan temanmu ya!' pikir Temari kesal sambil menempelkan kedua tangan yang dikepal erat olehnya diatas kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Glek!" Shikamaru menelan ludah dengan susah payah,wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ino tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hahaha...bagaimana kalau masuk dulu?" tawar Ino ramah,Shikamaru langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ayo duduk..." Ino tersenyum lembut kearah Shikamaru,lagi-lagi senyuman seperti itu dilihat oleh Temari 'Kenapa semua teman perempuan anak ini senyam-senyum seperti itu? Apa mereka punya perasaan terhadap anak ini' pikirnya kesal bukan main. "Mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar Ino masih dengan senyumannya,Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Tidak perlu!" tolak Shikamaru halus.

"Aku perlu!" Shikamaru menatap Temari heran,sedangkan Temari tersenyum licik dan itu dapat dilihat oleh Ino dan Shikamaru dengan jelas.

"Baiklah" balas Ino kemudian beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

"Kau kenapa minta teh?" tanya Shikamaru heran dengan Temari.

"Aku haus!" balas Temari cepat "Memangnya tidak boleh?" tambahnya lagi,membuat Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

"Hey ayolah! Masih ada 13 rumah lagi yang harus kita kunjungi! Kenapa harus buang-buang waktu?" Shikamaru memijit keras hidungnya dengan kedua jempolnya,ia tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikiran Temari.

'Kita lihat seberapa hebat anak ini dalam membuat teh!' batin Temari dengan senyuman liciknya,ternyata selain haus Temari juga memiliki rencana terselubung yang ntah apa gunanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Ino datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah cangkir berisi teh hangat. Ino meletakkan cangkir itu kehadapan Temari dengan anggun,membuat Temari jijik melihatnya 'Sok anggun!' itulah tanggapan yang ada didalam hati kecil Temari.

Tanpa menunggu tehnya sedikit dingin Temari langsung meminumnya,membuat Shikamaru dan Ino terkejut secara bersamaan.

'Lumayan juga,tapi buatanku jauh lebih enak' batin Temari tersenyum licik "Apa?" tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Shikamaru dan Ino yang melihatnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sekuat apa bibir dan lidahmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru langsung yang diberi anggukan tanda setuju oleh Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru. Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya "Bagaimana bisa teh yang masih hangat langsung kau minum tanpa ditiup atau didinginkan dulu" jelas Shikamaru dan kini Temari mengerti maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ini hangat,bukan panas...jadi biasa saja" jawab Temari dengan wajah polosnya,diam-diam Ino kagum dengan kekuatan bibir Temari.

"Hahahaha! Shikamaru bisa saja!" Ino tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Shikamaru,Temari yang melihat itu malah tidak suka dengan yang dilakukan Ino.

Shikamaru menatap Ino datar "Ini bukan saatnya main-main,Ino perkenalkan dia Temari tant– eh kakaknya Gaara maksudku" ucap Shikamaru memperkenalkan Temari,Ino mengganguk paham dengan yang Shikamaru katakan.

Ino menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru risih jadinya,Temari yang melihat itu jelas tidak suka,mungkin lain kali ia harus memukul kepala Shikamaru jugakah? Pikirnya kurang waras.

"Kau kenapa Ino?!"

"Hahaha...bercanda kok!"

"Ck! Yang benar saja"

"Kau itu tidak perlu malu begitu!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

'Mereka akrab sekali' batin Temari kurang senang dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Temari berdiri dan langsung menarik Shikamaru dengan paksa,sedangkan yang ditarik kesakitan karena tercekik-cekik.

Ino mencibir kearah Shikamaru yang ditarik Temari keluar dari rumahnya 'Menurut pengamatanku,Shikamaru masih belum sadar kalau kakak Gaara suka padanya' pikirnya cepat.

 _ **FlashBack End**_

"Hey,kau tidak mendengarkanku"

"Eh? Apa?" tersadar dari alam pikirannya ia menghentikan mobilnya dan menoleh kearah Shikamaru. "Aku bilang,aku mau pulang!" Shikamaru menatap Temari serius,berharap kali ini Temari bisa mengerti.

Temari tersenyum dipaksakan "Oh...baiklah" balasnya dengan senyum yang masih dipaksa dan Shikamaru bisa melihatnya dengan jelas,hey! Pengamatan Shikamaru adalah yang terbaik tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terlewatkan oleh matanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum senang,ia terlihat bersemangat seperti seorang anak yang memaksa ibunya untuk membeli permen dan baru dibelikan sekarang. "Benarkah? Tidak bohongkan?" dengan hati senang bukan main Shikamaru bertanya.

"Ya kau...kuantar..." Temari berucap sendu,dengan ekspresi sedih. Spontan Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi "Hey! Kau kenapa?" tanyanya memegang bahu Temari.

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa" lagi,senyum yang dipaksakan itu digunakannya hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri,Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya,merasa aneh dengan Temari.

"Jangan dipaksakan,kalau kau tidak mau tersenyum maka jangan tersenyum" Temari menundukkan kepalanya,ia bingung karena terlalu banyak pikiran yang membebaninya.

Shikamaru kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi mobil,ia melihat Temari dengan kedua ekor matanya 'Ekspresi itu,kenapa bisa sama seperti dimimpi?' batin Shikamaru bertanya-tanya.

Temari menghentikan mobilnya,membuat Shikamaru terheran karenanya "Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan kening berkerut "Kau tidak sadar ya kalau kita sudah sampai rumahmu" jawab Temari kesal.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil,ia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan pergi menjauh begitu saja,berhenti sebentar "Terimakasih!" ucapnya tanpa melihat kebelakangnya.

"Sama-sama" balas Temari menatap sendu punggung Shikamaru, 'Aku pergi' batinnya sedih.

Shikamaru sendiri berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu,ia tengah memikirkan tentang ekspresi Temari yang sama seperti dimimpinya,tadi saat bertarung Temari terlihat sangat senang dan saat ini Temari terlihat sedih? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,ntah kenapa ekspresi Temari yang ada dimimpinya sama seperti didunia nyata. Dan akankan untuk hari selanjutnya ia melihat ekspresi yang lainnya pula?

Tidak mau berpikir panjang Shikamaru langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya,ia langsung menutup matanya dan tertidur lelap. Ia lelah memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi kedepannya,karena hanya tuhanlah yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi untuk yang kedepannya.

 **To Be Continued**

Hah! Siap juga akhirnya! Capek tau mikirin ide untuk cerita selanjutnya. Aku butuh banget daya imajinasi yang tinggi dan juga semangat dari kalian semua.

Meskipun tidak ada yang memberi semangat padaku sih :( tapi baca ulang review dari orang yang udah review cerita ini udah cukup memberiku semangat :)

Semangat! :v (Apaan sih lu thor :v)


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi yang cerah memberikan sensasi yang indah,nyanyian merdu para burung terdengar jelas di telinga Shikamaru. Pagi itu ia pergi kesekolah dengan malas,yah...malas memanglah kebiasaan buruknya.

Menatap awan yang indah,ia berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan yang terjadi kemarin,Sakura menelponnya memberitahu kalau Sasori tidak ada dirumah.

"Hmmm..." gumamnya tidak jelas,kalau dipikir-pikir perginya Sasori secara tiba-tiba tidaklah bagus. Seharusnya Sasori tetap disana,mungkin saja ia bisa membantu pria itu agar bisa menceritakan masalahnya dan berbaikan dengan Temari.

Sesampainya dikelas,ia langsung duduk dikursinya dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk sekolah.

"Hey Shikamaru,kau kenapa?" Shikamaru mendonggakkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini Chouji...aku sedang tidur..."

Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,kenapa anak ini selalu tidur setiap saat? Pikir Chouji penasaran.

Chouji memakan kripik kentangnya, "Hey...Shikamaru,kemarin kau dan kakak Gaara kenapa datang kerumahku?" reflek tubuh Shikamaru menegang mendengar pertanyaan Chouji.

'Gawat! Aku belum memikirkan jawabannya!' batin Shikamaru panik.

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya,mencoba menghilangkan kepanikan dirinya. "Engh...itu kemarin...aku..." Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk,membuat Chouji mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Hai! Kalian sedang apa?" Gaara menyapa dengan tiba-tiba,membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Jangan menyapa orang seperti ini! Membuat terkejut saja!" Chouji menegur Gaara,sedangkan yang ditegur hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun "Maaf..kulihat kalian dari kejauhan terlihat serius." ia duduk dikursi sebelah Chouji yang masih belum datang pemiliknya, "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" lanjutnya penasaran.

Chouji tersenyum kecil. "Kemarin kakakmu dan Shikamaru datang kerumahku,kau tidak tau?" Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya keras. Sedangkan Gaara tampak terdiam.

Gaara memegang dagunya, "Hmm...aku tau kalau mereka pergi berdua,tapi...aku tidak tau kalau mereka pergi kerumahmu.." Gaara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,membenarkan perkataannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak takut kalau kakakmu diapa-apain?" tanya Chouji sambil memakan kripiknya kentangnya.

'Yang benar saja! Dia itu monster!' batin nista Shikamaru.

Gaara tertawa kecil,ia melihat kearah Shikamaru yang kelihatan kesal. "Mungkin...kalau ada yang berani,maka orang itu akan dipukulnya." jawab Gaara menatap Shikamaru dengan senyuman,Shikamaru berdecak kesal ditatap Gaara seperti itu.

"Wah! Hebat sekali dia." puji Chouji kagum dengan kakak Gaara.

"Jadi...kenapa Shikamaru datang kerumahmu?"

"Ohh..itu yang kubicaran dengan Shikamaru sekarang!" jawab Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya "Tapi kelihatannya Shikamaru tidak ingin memberikan jawabannya." tambahnya.

Gaara menepuk pelan bahu Chouji. "Kalau begitu ceritakan saja." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya erat,berharap bel masuk terdengar secepatnya.

"Ya,kalau tidak salah..."

 _ **FlashBack**_

Saat itu siang hari,Chouji tengah duduk di sofa dekat ruang keluarga. Ia tengah menonton acara kesukaannya.

"Chouji! Chouji!" suara dari luar rumah terdengar jelas ditelinganya,ia tau siapa orangnya. Ia beranjak pergi menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Ia membuka pintunya perlahan,sedikit demi sedikit pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Shikamaru dan seorang wanita disampingnya.

"Seperti biasa ya! Shikamaru,kau buka pagar rumahku seenaknya." Chouji tersenyum sinis,sudah biasa Shikamaru melakukan hal seperti itu baginya.

"Yo! Chouji,bagaimana kabar ibu dan ayahmu?" sapa Shikamaru basa-basi.

Chouji tidak menjawab,ia memperhatikan Temari dari atas kebawah secara teliti.

Temari jelas tidak senang diperhatikan seperti itu, "Shikamaru!" mencengkram kerah baju bagian belakang Shikamaru,membuat empunya terkejut, "Ayo pergi!" kemudian ia menyeret Shikamaru pergi sekuat tenaganya.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?! Itu juga temanku!" Shikamaru meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Temari.

"Yang benar saja! Bukan temanmu yang itu yang kumaksud!" bentak Temari membuat Shikamaru ciut seketika.

'Mereka itu...ngapain ya?' batin Chouji sweetdropet.

 _ **FlashBack End**_

"Begitulah ceritanya." ujar Chouji mengakhiri cerita yang diingatnya.

"Yang benar saja..." Gaara terdiam,mencoba mencari jawaban atas apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Maka dari itu Shik–"

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring,membuat Chouji berdecak sebal karena perkataannya belum sempat diselesaikannya. Tidak lama setelah itu muncul guru yang mengajar jam pertama pada hari ini,Iruka namanya. Dan setelah itu semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya bagi Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi,semua murid bersorak senang,mereka pergi menuju kantin sekolah.

Lain lagi dengan Shikamaru yang malah tidur-tiduran dikelas,hal seperti ini selalu ia lakukan setiap saat. Sedang enaknya tidur,tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan sebuah benda yang hangat menimpa jidatnya pelan.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengambil benda yang menimpa jidatnya. "Kotak bekal?" ia mengkerutkan keningnya,kemudian ia menoleh kearah seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya "Gaara?" Shikamaru heran melihat Gaara.

"Dari Temari,dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu." jelas Gaara,Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

"Ya ini mudah ditebak...kotak bekal ini adalah kotak bekal yang biasanya diberikannya padaku,jadi sudah bisa ditebak kalau ini dari Temari." menatap Gaara disertai senyuman meremehkan.

Gaara duduk dikursi yang berada didepan meja Shikamaru, "Aku pikir Temari menitipkan kotak bekal ini padaku karena ia terburu-buru,tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Chouji sepertinya dia ada masalah lain,apa kau tau masalahnya?" Gaara menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Temari memang punya masalah,tapi masalah itu dapat diselesaikannya," Shikamaru menjawab tenang "Tapi kemarin aku sempat melihat ia bersedih,apa mungkin sedihnya dia ada hubungannya dengan kotak bekal ini?" Shikamaru membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan padanya.

Gaara mengangguk paham. "Bisa kau ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi dengan dia?" bertanya penuh harap dengan jawaban dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memakan makanan dari kotak bekalnya, "Hmm...kemarin Temari bertarung dengan Sasori,lalu kami menitipkan Sasori yang tidak sadarkan diri dirumah Sakura,lalu setelah itu Temari memintaku untuk diantarkan kerumah teman-teman sekelas,yah...walaupun masih ada beberapa rumah yang belum kami kunjungi,kemudian dia mengantarku...dan ia kelihatan sedih saat itu.." jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar,Gaara mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Shikamaru.

Gaara memasang pose berpikir,ia tampak berpikir keras. "Lalu Sasorinya bagaimana?"

Shikamaru menelan makanannya, "Dia kabur,padahal rencananya saat ia sadar nanti aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Temari,yah agar mereka berbaikan." jelas Shikamaru.

Lagi,Gaara mengangguk paham. Ia tidak bisa mengungkap kejadian yang terjadi dengan Temari,tapi kelihatannya Temari sedang kurang senang dengan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru,bisakah kau datang kerumah kami nanti?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya,bingung. "Yang benar saja,untuk apa aku kesana?"

"Sepertinya kemarin dia menangis." ucapan Gaara membuat Shikamaru heran.

"Dia itu kuat,bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia menangis?" mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap Gaara heran.

Gaara terdiam,kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Shikamaru,ternyata kau kurang peka ya." ujar Gaara.

"Kau ini kenapa Gaara? Mencoba memaksaku? Dasar...kakak dan adik sama saja," menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ya sudah aku kesana nanti,tapi kau yang jemput." tambahnya,Gaara tersenyum lebar.

"Oke"

 **Pemuda Malas by RPGuT**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn : AU,OOC,Typos,Dll**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Emosi**

Shikamaru melihat-lihat sekitarnya,tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Gaara sedikitpun,bahkan bunyi suara mobilpun tidak dapat didengarnya.

Diceknya ponsel pintarnya,ia berdecak kesal,seharusnya Gaara memberinya kabar lewat pesan agar ia tidak lama berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya. Yah...meskipun didepan pagar rumahnya,tapi tetap saja merepotkan baginya.

'Lama sekali' batin Shikamaru menyesal meng-iyakan perkataan Gaara disekolah tadi.

Setelah 40 menit lamanya ia menunggu,barulah muncul Gaara dengan mobil merahnya.

"Lama sekali." ucap Shikamaru saat melihat Gaara keluar dari mobilnya.

Gaara membalas dengan senyumannya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, "Yang penting aku datang,ayo pergi." kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, 'Adik dan kakak sama saja merepotkan.' batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Jadi...untuk apa aku disini?" Shikamaru membuka suara,setelah lama menunggu kedatangan Gaara,kini ia menunggu kedatangan Temari diruang tamu.

"Yah...mereka berdua belum pulang,jadi tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Gaara memainkan ponsel pintarnya,terlihat serius sekali.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal,kenapa setiap saat berhubungan dengan keluarga Gaara ia merasa dipermainkan? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, "Hey Gaara,kuulangi perkataanku saat disekolah tadi untuk apa aku kesini?" kelihatannya Shikamaru mulai bosan dengan situasi saat ini.

Gaara menghentikan aktivitas bermain ponselnya,ia menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak mempunyai minat sedikitpun. "Temari kemarin menangis." jawab Gaara kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Ck! Kau menyebalkan." ucap Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Gaara.

Tidak lama kemudian suara mobil terdengar jelas, "Itu mereka," Gaara menghentikan aktivitas memainkan ponselnya,kemudian ia beranjak pergi membuka pintu rumah.

Setelah pintu terbuka lebar barulah kedua kakak Gaara dapat dilihat oleh Shikamaru.

"Yo!" sapa Kankuro dengan senyumannya. Sedangkan Temari terus berjalan melewati Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Gaara segera mengejar Temari,meninggalkan Kankuro dan Shikamaru yang saling bertatapan,bingung.

Gaara menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Temari, "Aku sudah memanggil Shikamaru." Temari menghentikan langkah kakinya,membuat Gaara juga berhenti.

"Aku tau Gaara,tapi aku tidak butuh dia." berusaha menahan amarahnya,Temari tidak ingin meneriaki adiknya sendiri.

"Tapi...kau menangis." Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Temari melihat Gaara sedih,sudah terlihat dengan jelas olehnya kalau adiknya tengah mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

"Terserah," satu kata yang diucapkannya membuat Gaara mendonggakkan kepala, "Tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." tambahnya lagi membuat Gaara mengkerutkan keningnya heran.

"Itu sama sajakan?"

Temari memukul kepala Gaara pelan, "Gaara,kau ini bukan lagi anak kecil,jadi hilangkan sifat kasih sayangmu itu dan karena kau bukan anak kecil lagi...aku jadi tidak bisa membodohimu lagi." kemudian Temari pergi menuju kamarnya,membiarkan Gaara terdiam dan berpikir.

"Kasih sayang...bisa ada pada siapa saja.."

Temari menghentikan langkahnya,ia yang baru saja sampai anak tangga ketiga menolehkan kepalanya menatap Gaara secara intens. "Maksudmu?"

Gaara menghembuskan nafas ringan, "Kasih sayang itu akan selalu ada pada siapapun,tanpa melihat usia mereka,yang terpenting dari kasih sayang adalah orang yang mereka sayangi." jelas Gaara,membuat Temari membeku ditempat.

Tidak ingin berdiam diri lebih lama lagi,Temari kemudian pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya,pusing dengan situasi yang menimpanya saat ini.

Gaara tersenyum kecut kemudian pergi keruang tamu,dilihatnya disana Kankuro dan Shikamaru saling mengobrol,tapi Kankuro terlihat lebih bersemangat dari pada Shikamaru.

Gaara mendekati Shikamaru dan menepuk pelan bahunya, "Kakakku...ingin bertemu denganmu...dikamarnya." gumamnya pelan membuat Shikamaru sedikit bingung.

"Tidak bisakah disini saja?" tanyanya yang langsung diberi jawaban berupa gelengan kepala dari Gaara,Kankuro yang tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Huft...yang benar saja..." keluh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar,Temari tengah berbaring dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh bantal,ntah mengapa hatinya menjadi gundah saat ia melihat Shikamaru. Sebenarnya bukan pemuda itu yang harus disalahkannya,namun perasaannya saat berhadapan dengan Shikamarulah yang harus disalahkan,ia merasa tidak pantas saat berada dihadapan Shikamaru.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuat Temari tersadar dari lamunannya,segera ia membuka pintu,namun yang terlihat dihadapannya adalah Shikamaru.

"Mau apa kau?" dengan nada kurang senang ia bertanya.

"Eh?" bingung dengan Temari,hanya itulah respon dari Shikamaru saat ini.

Temari memasang tampang beringas, "KAU KENAPA?!" bentaknya membuat Shikamaru terlonjak kaget, "Kenapa mengganggu hidupku?" tambahnya dengan nada halus.

"Yah...aku tidak tau masalahmu itu seperti apa,tapi...Gaara bilang kau ingin menemuiku di kamarmu." menggaruk belakang kepalanya Shikamaru berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Temari menghela nafas,mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh.." ujarnya sabar.

Shikamaru mengelus dagunya. "Hmm...apa mungkin...Gaara membohongiku?" gumamnya pelan, 'Sial! Jadi Gaara membohongiku!' batinnya menyesal.

"Jadi kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Temari menyadarkan Shikamaru dari alam pikirannya.

"Yah..emmm...kalau kau ada masalah..ceritakan saja,siapa tau aku bisa membantumu."

Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yang benar saja,kaukan tau aku bisa mengatasinya." kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya,Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

"Jadi,kau sudah mau pulang? Biar kuantar" ucap Gaara menawarkan bantuan.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Tidak perlu,aku bisa jalan kaki,lagipula sesekali pulang jalan kaki tidaklah masalah bagiku," balas Shikamaru menolak dengan halus "Lagipula nantinya selama diperjalanan pulang,aku akan memikirkan tentang masalah kakakmu itu,soalnya kalau aku diantar maka akan cepat sampai rumah dan aku akan langsung tidur nanti." lanjutnya menjelaskan semua yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Gaara tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. "Aku mengerti." ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu,terimakasih untuk hari ini!" setelah permisi pulang,Shikamaru pergi menjauhi kawasan rumah Gaara.

Gaara menutup pintu rumahnya,kemudian ia berbalik dilihatnya Temari yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung dengan Temari yang tiba-tiba mau keluar dari kamarnya,berbeda dengan kemarin,Temari hanya ingin didalam kamar. Apa mungkin karena Shikamaru?.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin berbelanja?" balasnya cepat kemudian melesat pergi keluar dari rumah.

Gaara menggaruk pipinya,bingung dengan Temari.

Sedangkan Shikamaru,ia tengah berpikir keras dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, 'Apa mungkin ini semua salahku?' batinnya resah 'Mungkinkah karena kemarin aku minta pulang? Ah! Mungkin karena masih ada beberapa rumah temanku yang belum kukunjungi! Cih! Wanita memang sulit untuk ditebak.' dengan gelisah Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya,mungkin besok saja pikirkan hal itu.

"Hey kau" seseorang memegang bahu kanan Shikamaru, "Kau yang kemarinkan? Ayo bertarung disini!" tantang orang tersebut.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, "Yang benar saja,Sasori. Kau itu bukan lagi anak kecil,dendam atau apapun itu masalahmu,selesaikanlah dengan baik."

"Hahahah! Sasori! Kau baru saja diceramahi oleh anak ini!" rekan Sasori menertawakannya

Sasori mengepalkan tinjunya. "Yang benar saja.." desisnya marah.

"Buakh!" sebuah tinjuan tepat mengenai rahang Shikamaru,membuat pemuda itu mundur kebelakang sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Pffttt! Apa-apan itu! Jadi kau cuma bisa ceramah saja ya!" ledek rekan Sasori kelihatan senang melihat Shikamaru dipukul.

"Diamlah,Deidara!" sahut Sasori sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Setelah jarak antara Sasori dan Shikamaru sangat dekat,Sasori kemudian menendang perut Shikamaru membuat empunya terduduk lemas,tidak berhenti sampai disitu Sasori kemudian menendangi kepala Shikamaru membuat pemuda itu tumbang dan terbaring dijalanan.

'Sial! Kalau masalah beginian,Temari memang lebih cocok!' batin Shikamaru pasrah dengan dirinya yang sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi.

"Buagh! Brukk!" bunyi yang menggema hingga telinga Sasori.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dilihatnya Deidara yang sudah tumbang dan dilihatnya Temari yang sedang memegang kantung plastik berisi bahan belanja yang besar.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Temari sambil melihat orang yang tengah dipijak kepalanya oleh Sasori,memang tidak terlihat dengan jelas oleh Temari.

Sasori tertawa keras sampai meneteskan air mata, "Yang benar saja! Kau tidak mengenalinya?!" teriak Sasori menjauhi kakinya dari kepala Shikamaru.

Seketika tubuh Temari menegang,terdiam dengan apa yang dilihatnya,Shikamaru tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur dan hidung juga bibirnya yang berdarah. Temari meletakkan kantung belanjanya ketanah dengan perlahan,kemudian ia berlari cepat dan langsung menerjang wajah Sasori,membuat Sasori terpelanting jauh.

Dengan cepat Temari menendangi wajah Sasori,dipijaknya kepala pria berambut merah itu tanpa belaskasih dan ampun sedikitpun.

'Bahkan disaat babak belur,kau masih bisa tersenyum? Kenapa? Kenapa?' Temari terus menginjak kepala Sasori,amarahnya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi,dalam pikirannya saat ini,hanya senyuman bodoh Shikamarulah yang terbayang-bayang olehnya.

Shikamaru sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa,sepertinya Temarilah yang harus diandalkan disaat seperti pikirnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kedua bola matanya membulat seketika,dilihatnya Sasori yang kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"TEMARI!"

Temari tersentak kaget,ia berhenti menginjak kepala Sasori,menolehkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah.

"Berhenti! Jangan sampai dia mati," ujar Shikamaru berusaha berdiri,namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa. "Tenangkan dirimu,kalau seperti ini kau bisa saj–"

"KAU TERLUKA!" teriak Temari tidak terima dengan Shikamaru yang malah mengomelinya.

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget,bukan karena Temari yang berteriak kencang padanya,namun karena ekspresi marah Temari yang sama seperti di mimpinya. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya,kenapa setiap disaat yang tidak dimengerti olehnya ia melihat ekspresi Temari yang mirip sekali dimimpinya. Perlahan matanya tertutup dan dirinya terbawa oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Ah!" Shikamaru tersadar dari tidurnya,ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan ternyata saat ini ia berada dikamarnya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun rupanya." sahut Temari keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Temari bingung,berharap diberikan jawaban atas keberadaannya saat ini.

Temari menghela nafas,ia berjalan mendekati Shikamaru kemudian duduk dikasur tepat disamping Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring, "Kau pingsan jadi kubawa pulang dengan mobilku,Sasori dibawa kerumah sakit oleh Gaara dan temannya itu pulang sendiri setelah sadar." jelas Temari panjang lebar.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham, "Lalu kau sendiri,bagaimana?" Temari mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikamaru.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku,urus saja dirimu sendiri,lihatlah wajahmu jelek karena babak belur." ledek Temari.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil,kemudian ia melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

Sentuhan lembut dari sebuah tangan yang halus nan putih menyentuh tangannya membuat lamunan Shikamaru buyar. Ia menoleh melihat kearah Temari,dilihatnya wajah Temari yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jangan sampai terluka lagi," ujar Temari lirih.

Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk "Oke,santai saja." kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Temari 'Dia itu..mencemaskan aku ya' pikirnya sederhana.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,tugasku untuk menjagamu sudah selesai," ujar Temari tersenyum lembut kemudia berdiri "Mungkin besok kau jangan sekolah dulu dan besok aku akan menjagamu lagi." tambahnya kemudian pergi,Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat,padahal hari-hari yang dilewati olehnya bukanlah singkat,namun terasa begitu dalam hingga kehati,yah..untuk besok biarlah besok pula. Setidaknya ia masih bisa tersenyum dihari-hari biasa.

 **To Be Continued**

Maaf telat update!

Sepertinya Chap depan bakal habis! Soalnya di Chap ini ada 2 ekspresi lagi...

Nah! Tebak aja sendiri yak!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pemuda Malas by RPGuT**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn : AU,OOC,Typos,Dll**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Perasaan**

Seminggu telah berlalu dengan cepat,selama seminggu pulalah Shikamaru tidak sekolah untuk beristirahat. Padahal ia sudah baikan,namun ibunya yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya memaksanya untuk beristirahat selama seminggu.

Dan selama seminggu Temari terus datang mengunjunginya,ntah apa maksud dari kedatangan Temari membuat Shikamaru bingung,terkadang wanita itu mengomelinya,menyuapinya meski Shikamaru menolak yang pada akhirnya akan tetap disuapi juga,membereskan kamarnya yang malas dibereskannya. Yah...walaupun lebih sering mengomelinya.

Saat ini,tepatnya hari senin Shikamaru mulai bersekolah kembali meskipun ibunya sedikit mengkhawatirkannya namun pada akhirnya ayahnya membujuk ibunya dan alhasil sekarang ia dapat bersekolah kembali.

Sebenarnya lebih menyenangkan didalam kamar menurutnya,karena ia dapat tidur lebih lama lagi. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa bahwa lebih menyenangkan pergi bersekolah ntah karena apa ia berpikir seperti itu.

Seperti biasa ia pergi kesekolah dengan malas,namun sedikit berbeda untuk hari ini. Ia pergi kesekolah dengan wajahnya yang masih babak belur hanya saja saat ini sudah tidak terlihat terlalu jelas namun masih dapat dilihat.

Sesampainya dikelas ia langsung mendaratkan kepalanya diatas meja,memejamkan matanya berharap dapat tidur nyenyak.

"Shikamaru."

Namun seseorang memanggil namanya membuat ia harus membuka mata dengan paksa.

"Apa?" dengan nada malas ia menjawab panggilan orang tersebut. Oh ayolah kenapa saat ia ingin tidur selalu diganggu?,itu sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Seminggu tidak masuk,kau ini kemana saja?"

"Kau ini tidak lihat mukaku ya? Dasar kau ini Naruto,kupikir dalam seminggu ini kau sudah semaki lebih pintar." ia meledek Naruto dengan seringaian tipis.

"Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh." sahut Sasuke dari kejauhan. Naruto menoleh cepat dengan wajah garangnya "Diam kau! Ayam!" balas Naruto meledek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambut Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kubilang kau ayam!"

"Cih! Masa bodoh denganmu,sekali dobe maka akan tetap dobe."

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan,tidak bisakah ia bersantai sejenak?. Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya.

"Huftt...Sasuke dan Naruto selalu saja bertengkar ya..."

"Yah,itukan salah si Naruto yang selalu memancing emosinya Sasuke."

Mendengar desas-desus dua orang dibelakangnya membuat Shikamaru menutup telinganya,ia heran kenapa orang tampan selalu mendapatkan tameng berharga dibanding orang biasa.

"Lihat itu,Naruto itu menji–"

"Menjijikan?" sambungnya tiba-tiba,kini ia tidak menutup telinganya lagi,muak mendengar gosip para gadis kelasnya yang menurutnya terlalu kelewat batas, "Kalian itu kerjanya menggosip saja. Tidak adakah hal lain yang dapat kalian bicarakan? Cih! Aku bingung kenapa orang yang tampan selalu dapat tameng baja sedangkan yang biasa saja hanya dapat tameng kayu." ujarnya kemudian berlalu pergi keluar kelas. Bosan.

Kedua orang itu saling bertukar pandang. "Bicara apa dia?"

"Ntahlah," jawab teman gosipnya.

.

.

.

Kini ia berada diperpustakaan,tidur diatas tiga kursi secara diam-diam,berusaha agar pengawas perpustakaan tidak menegurnya.

"Cih! Sial kenapa aku yang dipersalahkan!"

Suara yang dikenalnya membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya,dilihatnya Naruto yang mengambil buku dengan kasar kemudian duduk dimeja sebelah mejanya.

"Yang benar saja! Dasar sialan!" pria kuning itu menggerutu,ntah apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang itu tapi Shikamaru bisa menebak kalau Naruto punya masalah yang lumayan berat.

Shikamaru melanjutkan tidurnya,memejamkan matanya.

"Cih! Sial!"

Umpatan kesal dari Naruto mengganggu tidurnya yang cukup nyaman,membuat ia memposisikan dirinya dengan posisi duduk.

"Sia–"

"Dari tadi mengomeeelll terus,tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar dan biarkan aku tidur tenang." ia memotong kata umpatan yang ingin diucapkan pria kuning disamping mejanya.

Naruto menoleh cepat dengan wajah kesal menatap Shikamaru, "Hey! Kau itu tidak tau masalahku seperti apa. Mereka itu selalu saja menganggap bahwa akulah yang salah." ungkap Naruto mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Jangan dipedulikan Naruto,memang orang biasa sepertimu hanya mempunyai sebuah tameng kayu yang hanya dapat menahan sedikit serangan,sedangkan orang yang melebihi kategori biasa mendapatkan tameng baja," katanya menasehati Naruto dengan sepenuh hati namun sepertinya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "Memang baja lebih kuat dari kayu,namun jika baja diserang dengan sebuah serbuan,maka baja itu tidak akan bisa apa-apa." tambahnya tidak ingin ambil pusing kalau Naruto tidak mengerti sedikitpun.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menahannya," sambungnya lalu berbaring dengan posisi awalnya.

"Kau bicara apa Shikamaru?" tanpa merasa bersalah Naruto bertanya.

"Yah tidak perlu kau pikirkan Naruto." ujarnya santai.

.

.

.

"Jadi..emm..kau mau apa?" tanya Temari penasaran dengan kedatangan Shikamaru.

Yah...sepulang sekolah Shikamaru langsung pulang mengganti pakaian,kemudian pergi untuk mengunjungi Temari bermaksud ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Temari,dan sekarang mereka tengah berada dikamar Temari. Dengan Shikamaru yang berbaring dikasur Temari dan Temari yang duduk dikursi belajarnya.

"Terimakasih." ujar Shikamaru menatap langit-langit kamar Temari.

"Hah? Cuma seperti itu?" Temari tersenyum miris, 'Padahal aku berharap lebih,' batin Temari dengan harapan penuh.

Shikamaru mengubah posisinya kearah Temari,menatap Temari bingung, "Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanyanya polos,diperhatikannya sikap Temari yang malah menjadi aneh.

"Ehh..itu aku.." Temari tidak sanggup mengutarakan perasaannya langsung,maka ia berpikir untuk mengatakannya dengan kata terselubung, "Tetaplah berada didekatku," hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan,berharap Shikamaru yang memiliki otak jenius mengetahui maksud dari perkataannya.

"Oke."

Temari terkejut,respon Shikamaru yang sangat cepat membuat ia bertanya-tanya,apa Shikamaru tau maksud dari perkataannya? Atau Shikamaru hanya membalas cuek tanpa berpikir?.

Temari mencoba menghilangkan keterkejutannya, "K-kau mengerti maksudku?" tanyanya dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Hmm? Yang seperti itu sih..mudah.." balas Shikamaru santai.

Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Temari salah tingkah,kelakuannya malah jadi aneh.

"Lho? Kau kenapa?" ia menatap Temari bingung dengan gelagat Temari yang malu-malu.

Temari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya gelisah,hatinya berdebar-debar,tubuhnya panas dingin. Oh,inikah yang dinamakan...cinta?.

"Dasar aneh,sudah tua juga masih saja seperti anak muda." celetuk Shikamaru membuat hati Temari yang awalnya berbunga-bunga kini hancur lebur. Akan tetapi,Temari tidak marah sedikitpun pada Shikamaru,ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku ini masih muda,umurku masih 21 tahun." selembut mungkin Temari berbicara,berusaha membuat Shikamaru terpesona dengan suara lembutnya.

"Bagiku kau ini sudah tua"

"Aku masih muda"

"Oh ayolah,kau itu sudah tua"

"Umur 21 masihlah muda"

"Kau gila! Maksimal umur 18"

"Huh!" Temari menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain,kesal dengan Shikamaru yang tidak mau kalah.

"Aku mau keluar." ujar Shikamaru sembari berdiri hendak pergi keluar dari kamar Temari.

Temari mengikutinya dari belakang,masih berpikir apakah Shikamaru mengerti maksud dari perkataannya atau tidak. Tapi...kalau boleh ia berharap Shikamaru paham dengan perkataannya

.

.

.

"Ya ampun..." desahnya bosan. Shikamaru tidak menyangka kalau Temari membuntutinya sedari tadi.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya lagi,dan seketika itu juga kerah baju bagian belakangnya dicengkram hebat oleh Temari.

Ia menoleh cepat "Kau kenapa?!" menatap tajam Temari, "Kau pikir aku kucing?!" katanya dengan nada naik satu tingkat.

"Jadilah kucingku." ia menatap Shikamaru serius.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau?" tanya Shikamaru kebingungan.

"Teruslah ber–"

"Hey kalian."

Shikamaru dan Temari menoleh kearah sumber suara secara bersamaan.

"Sasori,mau apa lagi kau?" Temari memandang Sasori sinis.

Sasori tersenyum,ia mendekati Shikamaru,sedangkan Temari memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya memberikan jabatan tangan kepada Shikamaru,membuat Temari bingung.

"Maaf soal kemarin." Sasori tersenyum hangat.

Shikamaru menerima jabat tangan dari Sasori, "Tidak masalah." balasnya memaafkan perbuatan Sasori minggu lalu.

Sasori sadar bahwa Shikamaru adalah orang yang baik,sewaktu wajahnya dipijak oleh Temari pria baby face itu mendengar teriakan Shikamaru yang menghentikan Temari. Dan mungkin karena pertolongan dari Shikamarulah sampai saat ini ia masih hidup.

Temari melepas jabat tangan Shikamaru dan Sasori,lalu menggenggam tangan Shikamaru erat, "Sekarang,pergilah." desisnya marah.

Sasori tersenyum kecil,ia kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Bisa lepaskan tanganku?" melihat tangannya yang masih digenggam erat.

Dengan cepat Temari melepaskan tangan Shikamaru dari genggaman tangannya.

Shikamaru berjalan lagi dan Temari mengikutinya dari belakang lagi.

Suasana mendadak canggung.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Temari membuka suara.

Shikamaru berhenti, "Yah...sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjernihkan otak dengan cara jalan-jalan," kemudian ia berjalan lagi, "Tapi,sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan dirimu." tambahnya lagi.

"A-aku?" menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gugup.

Shikamaru melambatkan jalannya sehingga kini mereka sejajar ia melihat kearah Temari yang melihatnya dengan wajah merona, "Ya" kemudian ia melihat keatas,kearah langit bumi yang berwarna putih dan biru, "Terkadang aku berpikir,disaat kau memukuli seseorang kau akan senang,disaat kau tidak mengunjungi semua rumah temanku kau akan sedih,disaat kau tidak dapat bagian memukul kau akan marah,disaat wajahku babak belur kau cemas,dan disaat yang tidak terduga kau malah malu." panjang lebar Shikamaru menjelaskan hasil pemikirannya.

"Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru yang tadinya melihat langit kini menoleh melihat kearah Temari.

Grep!

Temari memeluk Shikamaru membuat mata Shikamaru membola saking cepatnya.

Karena saking kuatnya tenaga Temari,Shikamaru sampai jatuh dan kini posisi Shikamaru berada dibawah dengan Temari yang menimpanya dan masih memeluknya.

"Hey! Apa yang ka–"

"Diam dulu!" potong Temari cepat,ia membenamkan wajahnya didada Shikamaru.

"Cih! Apa-apaan ini,hey! Kau tidak sadar kalau kita sedang dijalanan?" Shikamaru mencoba menyadarkan Temari.

Temari mendonggakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Shikamaru dalam diam, "Aku...memang senang saat memukul orang,selain itu kau salah!" Shikamaru mencoba meronta namun tidak bisa, "Aku sedih karena cemburu,aku berpikir kalau temanmu itu lebih baik dari pada diriku ini,selain itu kalian juga akrab." lanjutnya,sedangkan Shikamaru berhenti meronta. Mendengarkan penjelasan Temari.

"Aku marah karena mereka melukaimu,aku cemas saat melihatmu sakit,dan aku malu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu." Shikamaru terkejut mendengar penjelasan Temari.

Temari mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Shikamaru,menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa hangat ditelinga Shikamaru, "Maukah...kau menjadi...kekasihku?" sebisanya Temari mengutarakan perasaannya yang sudah dipendam lama olehnya.

"Aku tidak butuh kekasih...yang kubutuhkan adalah seorang pedamping hidup."

Temari tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pedamping hidupmu..hingga akhir dari hidupku.." Temari berkata lirih,tanpa disadari olehnya wajah Shikamaru sudah merona hebat,namun Temari lebih merasakan hal itu dibanding Shikamaru.

"Kau maukan?" tanya Temari memastikan Shikamaru.

Ntah hantu apa yang merasuki Shikamaru,kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja,membuat Temari tersenyum lebar.

Temari kemudian memajukan kepalanya hendak mencium bibir Shikamaru,namun bibirnya ditahan oleh jari telunjuk Shikamaru,membuat ia heran, "Sabar dulu,kita belum resmi menjadi pasangan selamanya" Temari tersenyum tipis,kemudian ia memundurkan kepalanya.

"Kita mungkin bukanlah pasangan yang romantis...karena aku ini adalah wanita yang kasar.." kata Temari lirih.

"Dan aku adalah orang yang sangat malas..." sambung Shikamaru.

"Tapi,mungkin kita nanti akan jadi pasangan yang serasi." bersamaan mereka mengucapkannya,mereka tersenyum dan tidak sadar akan keadaan,mungkin karena sepinya jalanan dan tidak ada orang yang lewat.

Temari berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya membantu Shikamaru untuk berdiri. Hatinya senang bukan main saat ini,ia merasa puas dengan apa yang ia inginkan akan menjadi miliknya.

Dan setelah itu,mereka mulai melewati hidup bersama,menikmati kebersamaan seperti biasa disaat mereka bersama.

Pada akhirnya mereka saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain,saling mencintai meskipun tidak begitu romantis,namun serasi.

Hingga diacara pernikahan mereka saling mengucap sumpah yang tidak akan mereka lupakan hingga akhir hidup.

Hidup bahagia dengan sebuah perbedaan namun perbedaan itulah yang membuat sesuatu hal menjadi cocok dan serasi.

Sesuatu akan menjadi lebih indah dengan sebuah perbedaan,karena setiap manusia tidaklah sama,mereka hidup dengan cara yang berbeda,sifat yang berbeda,dan cara menanggapi orang dengan pola pikir yang berbeda pula.

Dan yah...begitulah,pada akhirnya perbedaanlah yang menyatukan segalanya.

 **12 Tahun Kemudian**

Seorang anak tengah asyik bermain dengan video gamenya didepan halaman rumahnya. Ia terlihat begitu senang,Shikadai namanya. Anak dari Shikamaru dan Temari ini lebih suka bermain video game dari pada tidur-tiduran seperti ayahnya.

"Shikadai! Cukup dengan video gamemu itu!" suara Temari terdengar galak,dipagi hari seperti ini ia harus memarahi anak satu-satunya itu,lantaran anaknya yang tidak pernah berhenti dengan video gamenya,cukup sudah dengan kesabarannya yang sudah diluar batas.

Kaget mendengar teriakan Temari,sampai-sampai video gamenya dilemparnya keatas tanpa sadar dan langsung ditangkap cepat oleh Temari.

"Ibu~,kumohon..." ia memohon kepada ibunya,namun ibunya seperti tidak peduli,menatapnya dengan wajah sangar.

"Oh~,semakin sulit diatur rupanya,hm..." Shikadai menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah takut melihat wajah ibunya,kali ini ia berharap ayahnya cepat pulang.

Temari menyipitkan matanya curiga,ia yakin Shikadai pasti memikirkan sesuatu, "Kau menunggu ayahmu ya? Dengar ya,ayahmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi ibu." Shikadai menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bagaimana ibu bisa tau?" tanyanya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ibu bisa tau pola pikirmu,karena kau dan ayahmu sama saja." keluh Temari merasa kesal dengan anaknya.

"Hmm.." Shikadai memasang pose berpikirnya,mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Temari yang melihatnya jadi bingung.

"Woy! Shikadai!" reflek Shikadai menoleh kesumber suara,begitu juga dengan Temari, "Ayo main!" anak berambut kuning itu melambaikan tangannya kencang.

Shikadai langsung berlari kencang tidak mendengarkan omelan dari Temari yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Hey Shikadai! Ibu bilang,pulang!"

Shikadai terus mendekati anak berambut kuning itu dan setelah sampai disampingnya mereka berbalik lalu berjalan santai,tidak mendengarkan teriakan Temari.

"Kau kenapa gak online tadi?" tanya anak berambut kuning tersebut.

Shikadai menghela nafas panjang, "Video gameku diambil sama ibu." berjalan lemas saat mengatakan kata ibu.

"Shidakai! Pulang!" Temari masih meneriaki Shikadai yang masih belum jauh darinya,namun Shikadai tidak mendengarkannya.

"Tenang saja! Aku pinjamkan kau video gameku nanti."

Seketika wajah Shikada langsung berseri-seri "Terimakasih Boruto!" ia terlihat bersemangat.

"Anak kurang ajar!" teriak Temari saat punggung Shikadai masih dapat dilihatnya,bahkan saat anak itu sudah menghilang Temari masih saja berteriak-teriak.

.

.

.

Shikamaru baru saja pulang dari kerjanya,ia pulang bersama Naruto,tidak menggunakan mobilnya namun berjalan kaki.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau,namun karena keinginan Naruto yang terlalu memaksanya membuat ia menyetujui permintaan temannya itu.

"Terimakasih,lShikamaru sekarang aku mengerti maksud dari perkataanmu." Naruto berterimakasih.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Yang benar saja,kau sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataanku sejak lama tapi baru berterimakasih sekarang." menatap Naruto dengan bosan.

"Yah! Kalau begitu,sampai jumpa,Naruto!" salamnya saat sudah sampai duluan dihalaman rumahnya. Dengan hati senang ia memasuki rumahnya,berharap sesudah itu ia dapat tidur nyenyak setelah lama bekerja.

Ia membuka pintu rumah,baru beberapa langkah ia sudah melihat Temari berdiri bersidekap dada menatapnya dengan wajah sangar.

"Kau! Anakmu itu sudah keterlaluan!" Temari berlari kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru, "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa malah jadi sepertimu!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru membuat empunya kesakitan, "Kenapa dia jadi malas begitu!" Shikamaru pusing dibuatnya.

"Ekh! Lepas..dulu..."

Temari melepaskan cengkramannya. Melihat Shikamaru dengan sangar.

"Haah...Temari...kalau kau tidak puas dengan Shikadai...mari...kita tambah satu lagi..." perkataan Shikamaru membuat Temari menjadi lebih sangar dari yang sebelumnya. Dan...yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

 **~END~**

Akhirnya...Chap 5 selesai sebagai penutup XD gak nyangka kalau akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai juga dan terimakasih buat yang udah baca fic ini :) meskipun aneh,tapi tetep aja dibaca :v

Salam buat kalian semua...semoga bertemu dilain fic lagi :v

Bye! (Pfftt! Ngaco :v)


End file.
